The Dragonet Long Gone
by MystycDragon
Summary: We all know that Kestrel was forced to kill her own son right? Well word has spread that he is still alive. When the rumor reaches JMA, Peril. Clay and Turtle set out to find peril's brother thought dead, and something awaits them. T for blood
1. The Gathering

**Hew guys Mystyc here with another story. This one in particular though gets kind of bad for you young readers, so I advise you ask your parents before you read okay. I'm not ganna hold you any longer now, so enjoy.**

* * *

Copper POV:

 _I sat there. Unmoving, and alone. I don't know how, but I feel so much pain in my neck. I heard voices. It sounded like my mother, and someone else yelling. I tried to call out, but nothing came, I was in too much pain. All I could do is lay here and wait for my end, and I was only alive for a few hours. All the voices stopped and I truly knew, I'd die here alone. After what seemed like forever, I heard a rustle. I figured it was another dragon, cause what else is out there? It was coming in front of me, and when it came into view, it was the oddest thing I saw. From what I remember in my small mind, the dragon I came from was red, this one was white, pure white, with a little silver. What did it want, was it here to make my end quick? "What...are...you?" Is all I could mutter, but it didn't hear._ Then it came over and it did something with me. It rubbed the wet, sticky, red stuff that seemed to be coming from my neck away, and he covered my neck in something that stopped the red stuff from coming out further. I was still too weak to speak, but it seemed to understand what I wanted. "I'll watch over you now little one. What might your name be?" I was confused. "Name?" He then looked like he messed up, but he straightened again. "What did your mother call you?" That I understood. "Cop.p..per." was all I could get out before everything went black.

Foliage POV:

I was just left there. No one came for me, after my own kind left me in the middle of what's called the rain forest. I wondered in one direction hoping to find someone. _Why did they leave me alone? Did I do something wrong? Was there something wrong with me?_ I found a place of running water they called a river. I looked at my reflection. All I saw was a young rainwing with bigger horns than usual. I looked at my claws, they were so straight, not curved like others' claws. My scales turned a bright color I didn't know, at least, I didn't know what it was called, I knew this stood for something. Cause when the other rainwings looked at me, they turned an odd color and they looked horrified. It was the same color that the leaves where. I was in an angry mood. Whatever this color was, it meant I was angry. _Why did I have to be different? It's these horns and claws is why I'm out here. And I seemed to like this color I was. I tried hard to remain this color._ Then I heard something. _Is it my parents coming to take me home? Please be at least someone that excepts me._ Then a white looking dragon stepped into view. It was not any rainwing. "Well, you sure are special." It said. I _t was a guy, and did he call me special? He called me special! I'm special! I knew these were meant for something. "_ I'm Chill, and who might you be?" I wondered if I had a name or not. I looked around and picked the first thing that I saw. "Foliage." I said, "are you ganna take care of me?" Chill smiled, "Yes, I'll take care of you." _He was gonna take care of me. I had someone to call family._ I was so happy I forgot to control my scales and they turned a bright color. Then I changed them back to the color I liked. "Come with me, I'll take you home." Chill said motioning me over. "Home." I repeated gleefully.

Crane POV:

"Everyone move! We're under attack!" I heard a mudwing call as I saw a whole army of icewings come flying towards our camp. "Ok, as we rehearsed. Fast and powerful. No mercy." Reed told us, our bigwings and leader of our group. The battle was fierce, we fought long and hard. I saw Pheasant being chased by two icewings. I flew toward them full force and knocked them out of the sky. "Thanks Crane." she said. Then suddenly, I was tackled by an icewing, and I went spiraling towards the ground. I tried to fly, but the icewing had shredded my left wing and raked her serrated claws into my back. Then the impact came, and I was knocked out. I later woke up, and pain flared throughout my whole back. I looked around and saw something that was truly awful. The field was covered in icewings and mudwings and fire, all not moving. Then I heard a snap of a twig behind me. I turned just enough to see an icewing scanning the battlefield, then his eyes landed on me. He came closer. Oh great, now he's gonna kill me. he was right in front of me now. "Go ahead. Do it." I said stuttered with a bit of blood running out of my mouth. "No, I'm not going to kill you young mudwing." He said. "Not going to kill me?" I managed to get out. "No, you still have much of a life still to live." Then he got something out from his bag around his neck. It was a jar of something. He dipped his talons into it, and rubbed the stuff on my wounds. "Ow." I said. It hurt since he was touching my wounds, but then, the bleeding stopped. "How?" I said, feeling much better than I was before. "It's a special medicine the heals wounds inside and out. Very rare, so I use it only in dire needs. So, young one. It appears that you are alone at this point, care to join me?" I weighed my options. _My family thinks I'm dead, and I don't think I have anywhere else to go now._ "What's the catch?" I asked getting up. "Only that you have to live with dragonets of the same age from different tribes." I shook my head. "Ok then, follow me, for you are entering waters that you will drown in without help." I shuddered a little at that remark, but it may only mean he's offering a chance of a lifetime. Only time will tell what happens.

Rattlesnake POV: **This is sort of an AU with him**

"Ok Qibli, just give me those coins and I'll see that you get to go with as little damage as possible!" I yelled at my little brother. He then leaped on me, not surprising. We fought each other and then Qibli had me pinned, then made a run for it. "Oh no you don't. Get back here!" I chased him outside, then on into the dessert. We flew for what seemed like hours. Then I fell down in exhaustion. Qibli was smart, he flew on further away. I did this to myself. I drained all my energy before I could reach him. At least there was an oasis way back when. I was too tired to fly, so I walked there. When I got to it finally, I collapsed on the ground and drank from the water. Then I heard wing beats. I looked up and saw an icewing flying around. I've never seen an icewing, but I've been told what they look like. As he circled he seemed to get closer to the ground, then he finally landed in front of me. "Well, what's a little sandwing like you doing out so far away alone?" He said. "None of your business." I spat. "Well, if you tell me, I could lead you back to where you reside." I thought about it. I looked him up and down. He was very muscular and my guess was he was in his teens, and dragons reach adulthood at eight years, so he could easily overpower me. "I was chasing my brother, I wanted what he had. If I had just saved my energy, I would've been able to kill him." The icewing was surprised at my statement, then relaxed. "So you like to kill?" I nodded. "What if I where to tell you that I have a spot in my band of killers open? What do you say to that?" I was now the one surprised now. "And serve in the war? No thanks." He lowered his head like someone was listening. "We serve no one. Just ourselves, killing whoever we want, and as a bonus, some may pay us highly to kill someone for them." He gave me a wink. "Ok. I think I will join." I got up. "Anything to finally get rid of Qibli." "Excellent. When we arrive, you'll never want to leave." I rose into the air and we flew to who knows where. _This should be interesting._

* * *

 **Ok that was fun to write. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Leave a comment and check out my other stories ok.**


	2. Introductions

**Nothing to see here. Check out my other stories, leave a comment, all that jazz.**

* * *

 **6 years after first chapter**

Copper POV:

 _So after six years of being here, I may me the youngest, but I'm the best one here. Not even Crane could beat me. It's because I have something they don't, but in turn lost something too. When I hatched, I had no fire at all. I don't know what happened, because it all faded into memory while I was here. The only thing I remember from then was my mother's voice, but back on subject, I had no fire. I was a skywing, and a skywing has the deadliest fire of all dragons. I had no fire, and with no fire, i have no heat, and from my science class, I learned heat travels to colder parts. So when I touch someone I take the heat from them, and in turn hurts my opponent. So instead of fire, I use knives and throwing stars. They're quite fun to use. And I know what you're thinking:"Why use knives? You have claws." Well I just think knives are more fun to use, plus I can throw them. My accuracy is dead on, literally. Every time I throw a knife, it's a kill or serious wound. Now let's move to my work partners. There's Foliage, she's a rainwing. But she's not any rainwing, she has a birth defect. Her horns are extra large, and her claws are straight unlike the normal curved claw. And combine that with a scavenger's talon and camouflage, you get one dangerous adversary, plus she seems to like the color orange. I don't know if it's just that she likes orange, or it has something to do with me? Then there's Crane. A mudwing who was left for dead after a battle. She's very strong, and always focused. Every once in a while she zones out into who-knows-where. My guess is she misses her family, cause I read that mudwings stay with their brothers and sisters in their clutch like it's a military unite. I think it's smart cause there's trust and dependence on one another. she may be the oldest, but to her, Chill is her bigwings, which is the leader of our unite. So Chill is the one who found us all, and brought us together to train and survive. Without him, there's no us. In fact, none of us would be here right now if it weren't for him. Oh I almost forgot about Rattlesnake. He's a sandwing who was lost in the dessert all alone. He says he was the meanest and toughest in his family, but he doesn't know tough. He often boasts about how he did the best of work when on a mission, but we all know all he did was recon, and blockade, but we all get our share in the kill._

 _Yeah I know what you're saying:"What do you mean kill?" Well, we're a group of highly trained killers who work for no one, unless they pay really well, which happens a lot, but we don't mind it. We actually enjoy it. The thrill of the chase, the tensity of recon, waiting to see what's gonna happen. Then, the kill is what gives us the most pleasure. I don't know why, but every time I do it, it feels exhilarating. I know, taking lives is bad, we all know, so we in turn don't kill them unless it is a kill mission. We usually just bring our target in to turn him or her over to our payer, who either takes him or her away, never to be seen again, or the guy kills him there and then. Sometimes we end up doing the killing ourselves, because the payer 'doesn't want blood on his claws'. Well he paid us to do it, so it's there, one way or another._

 _Now I hear some of you out there asking:"What else do you do?" Well, we either train, have_ _competitions, see who's the best fighter. Sometimes we take a day off to watch our once called families. I have a twin sister. Foliage has her mother which she doesn't know much about. Crane has her brothers and sisters. Rattlesnake has his brother and sister, father and mother. Chill has his cousin, who happens to be queen of the icewings. I know you're wondering:"Why don't you guys go to be with them?" Well to all of Pyrrhia, we're dead, and it would be both really scary and very awkward to suddenly show up after six years. Besides, we don't care enough, we only care about each other. We all looked after each other, even though we get into fights. Just a bunch of dragonets and a fully grown dragon one big mercenary family. Then today, our family of mercenaries got bigger._

"Hey guys, you will not believe what I found." Chill said coming into our cave, or base of operation. "What is it?" Crane asked. "Is it an animus touched knife?" I asked, and foliage gave me a weird look. "What I like my knives." Chill closed the door which was just a big rock. "I found our newest member of the Winter Hunters." The Winter Hunters is what the outsiders call us, but they only believe that was don't exist. "What do you mean, newest member?" Rattlesnake asked with curiosity. Chill turned and revealed a nightwing close to our age, maybe higher. He didn't seem well by the looks of him, but there seemed to be nothing wrong with him. "I found some sandwings trying to bury him outside the Scorpion Den. I asked if I could take him, and they let me, even though they said he was dead, stabbed in the heart, but you know how we work." We all were excited to meet this nightwing. "I used the healing salve on him, but I fear he won't wake up right away though." We were a little upset, but that didn't mean he was gone completely. "I wonder if he has any mind reading powers?" Foliage asked. "No, he doesn't, we read that back in the Darkstalker Age, the nightwings fled to their island and without the moonlight, they lost there powers." Crane said, sounding like a nerd. "Always the smart one aren't you?" Rattlesnake commented harshly, "And I thought mudwings where all brawn and no brain." Then Crane leaped on him, but Foliage and I got them to separate. "Behave both of you. Yes Crane is the smartest of all of us here." "Thanks Copper." Crane said. "Even though you aren't the sharpest knife in the cabinet." She scowled. "Hey." I reached over and stroked her check. "I was messing with you," she smiled and I went to help Chill. "Even though it's true."

I found Chill in our sleeping quarters. "Need any help?" Chill didn't move, but he said, "No I'm good." I thought real quick on something to ask. "So, why him?" Then Chill turned around. "I figured we needed someone else who knew discipline and rules, and who better than a nightwing? Besides, we needed a night traveler." "That is true. So how long do you think it'll be till he wakes up?" Chill shrugged. "I don't know, who knows how long he's been out. "Then we heard shifting behind Chill. He turned and I went over to watch. The nightwing was moving. He was waking up. He opened his eyes, then he quickly backed up to the wall. "Wh...who are you?" He asked worriedly. "I'm the one who saved you, and this is Copper, you bunk buddy." He looked at us confused. "What?" "Chill saved you from being buried and brought you here so you can be in our unit." I explained. "Why would I want to be in your unit?" He asked rather rudely. "Everyone here, is thought dead to the world, and we are band of trained killers. Who in turn get to kill whoever we want." The nightwing thought for a minute. "What's the catch?" "That we do as our payer asks, and you live in here with dragonets from other tribes." He paused for another minute. "Ok, I guess I'll join." I smiled, which really looked more like smirk then a smile. "What's your name?" "Preyhunter." "Ok Preyhunter, welcome to the Winter Hunters."

We exited the bunks and went to see the others. They were just sitting there talking about Preyhunter. "Guys." They looked up and saw Preyhunter. "This is Preyhunter. Our newest member of the Winter Hunters." Chill said in a proud voice. They all came flooding towards him. Foliage got to him first. "Hey, I'm Foliage. I'm really excited that you're with us. I hope I don't intimidate you in any way. I have so many questions for you to answer." Then Crane pushed her to the side. "I'm Crane, nice to meet you Preyhunter." she gave him a claw shake which kind of hurt him with her being so strong. Then Rattlesnake landed on top of Crane and she jumped. Then Rattlesnake introduced himself. "I'm Rattlesnake, the best fighter here." Preyhunter rolled his eyes like he knew he was joking. "And I'm Copper." He reached his claw out but I backed away. "I have no fire, so I'll hurt you if you touch me." He then tensed a little, but then relaxed. "So this is it. The Winter Hunters." Preyhunter looked at everyone. "I think I'll like it here." We all cheered except for Chill. Then I saw Preyhunter give an odd look at Foliage. _Is he? No he can't be? He likes, Foliage? But, I kinda like her too. Well, maybe when we're older, we'll see who Foliage chooses. Game on Preyhunter. Game On._

* * *

You guys enjoying the story so far? Leave a comment on what you think about it. Maybe you can guess what this is looking like. If you can't figure it out, I'll give you a hint next chapter ok.


	3. Stuck

**Woo next chapter. Thanks for your support guys. And guest, Preyhunter did live with the nightwings, but in book five, he helped kidnap Sunny, and was later stabbed by Thorn when he attacked her. So back on track here we go. Don't forget to guess what I'm basing this off of. Oh wait, it won't help till the action starts, but feel free to guess.**

* * *

Copper POV:

It's only been two days, and Preyhunter is already a natural. He's managed to best Rattlesnake and Crane, now he was fighting Foliage. The two circled, waiting for the perfect time to strike. Then Foliage jumped first. She swiped at his head, and he ducked. He then used that open space to grab her arms. Then he threw her back, and he pinned her, but Foliage wasn't beaten so easily. She used her long horns to interlock with his, then she threw him off. Rainwings have a surprisingly strong neck it turns out. Unless you're Foliage though, it's pointless. Prey got back on his claws and resumed fighting. To be honest, I think Foliage is going easy on him. Then she camouflaged herself, which she uses a lot. Preyhunter looked around for movement. A clatter was heard behind him, he turned to see what it was, then literally out of nowhere, Foliage jumped out and landed on top of him and put her talon to his neck. Prey froze out of fear, then relaxed remembering this was only training. "I win." Foliage said cheerfully. "No thanks to those horns of yours." Rattlesnake sneered. "They can be useful, like me running you threw with them." She retorted getting off Preyhunter. "Guys calm down." I barged in, "We all have our strengths and weaknesses. There's no need to be at each others throats." "But he's right," We heard Chill say and we jumped a little. "Having bigger horns can help out in a battle."

"So Copper, you want to try me?" "Sounds like a challenge." I said. So we got in our attack stance. "Ready, set, Go!" Then we tackled each other and went tumbling across the floor. I pushed her off and stood up. She was back up in no time as well. I then swiped for her right flank. She blocked it, but I then swept her legs with my tail. She fell on the ground and I but my claw on her head. Then her tail snaked around mine and pulled me off, but then when she tried to pull away, I was dragged with her. "Uh, oh." She said. "What Uh oh?" I asked a little scared. "I forgot the cut medicine was extra sticky." Then I realized what she meant. "So we're stuck?" "We're stuck." Then the others gave a snicker. "Hey it's not like that." I yelled, but truth be told I was blushing, thank goodness for scales. Foliage was turning a little embarrassed pink color. "And to make it better." Rattlesnake teased. "Chill just left. So you two will be spending some time together for the rest of the day." He gave a wink. "Hey, that's not funny Rattlesnake." Foliage yelled. "You're right." He said looking down. "It's hilarious." Then they all fell down on the ground laughing. I motioned Foliage to come with me. We walked to the others, then I put my claw around Rattlesnake's neck choking him. "Will you apologize to Foliage?" "Yes, I'm sorry." He said struggling to breath. "Thank you." I then lifted my claw and he gasped for air. We then went to the bunk room. "Hey, you didn't have to do that." Foliage said. "He made you look bad. I had to." I answered. "Oh hey. I think I have something that may help." She took me to her bed and reached under it. "What is it?" She then came out with a long curved thing. "It's not even sharp." Then she grabbed the top, and pulled out a dragon sized scavenger talon. "Whoa, that's nice." She smiled, "Thanks, I made it myself." She then went over to where our tails were stuck together. I looked at how our tails were suck and I stopped her. "What?" "It's too risky. Our tails are twined too close together." "You make it sound like it's a bad thing." She said poking my snout. "Hey, I'm not the one who blushing here." She looked down in defeat. "I guess you won this fight, but I will get you back." She put thew blade back in it's sheath, and slipped it back under her bed. "You know. If The Winter Hunters Aren't good enough, I think a job at forging would be a good job?" "Hey, I like this job. I get to be with my favorite skywing all the time." She teased. "Three moons." I said. "What?" She looked at me confused. "We look like an actual couple right now." Then we looked away from each other. "This is gonna be a long day." We both said at the same time.

So it was only five minutes, and already, the others were calling us mates. "Oh come on Copper, we all know you like her." Crane said. "As a.." Rattlesnake barged in before I could finish, "Mate?" "We're not mates! We're just humiliatingly stuck together." "Forever." Preyhunter added. I rolled my eyes and motioned for Foliage to run. "Running away with your love I see." Crane said, and they all collapsed of laughter. We went to the munitions area. "So, you thinking of making more of those blades of yours?" I asked as we sat down out of breath. "Maybe. It does seem effective at mid-range combat, but there's the problem of having to deal with aerial battles." I shook my head in agreement. We sat for a minute, and then I couldn't handle myself any more. "Ok, I need to be truthful. It's my fault we're in this mess. I let myself be that wide open to counter." She looked at me. "You were trying to let me win?" I shook my head and looked down. "You know I don't like that. Next time, all out ok?" "I just don't want to hurt you." We looked at each others eyes. Sky blue eyes met leaf green. "Ooo look, they're about to kiss." I heard Rattlesnake whisper at the door. I motioned to the door with my eyes. She understood, and she camouflaged herself and she stood in front of me. "Where'd they go?" Crane asked. "Maybe they didn't want to get caught." Preyhunter gave a chuckle. Then we where right at the door, Foliage on top of me now to hide me. "Let's 'walk in' on them." Crane suggested. They tiptaloned into the room, right by us. We sneaked up right behind them. With my talons I counted: 3, 2, 1. Then we both appeared and roared as loud as we could. The others went flying they were so scared. Now we were the ones laughing. "I guess... it is easier... to work as a... team." I said between gasps cause we were laughing so hard. "Three moons! You two scared us half to death." Rattlesnake complained. "Is what you get for teasing us about being a 'couple'." Foliage said using quotations. "And be glad I didn't use my venom." She added baring her fangs, and the others flinched. "Oh you guys are so gullible. Would you like it if you were in our position?" They shook their heads. "Thank you for understanding." Foliage and I then went to grab a bight to eat.

"I didn't even know you could roar like that." I complimented. "I guess it's one of the wonders of being me." Foliage looked down at her food. I put a wing around her. "Hey Foli, it's ok to be different. Look at me. The first skywing in ages to have no fire." She smiled and snuggled a little closer to me. "Even with no fire, you're still warm and comforting, and I think that's a nice nickname, Foli." She then finished her meal. "I think the rainwings should try at least fish, meat tastes pretty good." "Maybe you could pay the queen a visit." She looked at me. "You know, we don't exist, technically. The only time we are outside is either on a mission, or watching our family, and I think you need to get out more." I tensed a little when she shuffled a little closer. "Don't you have any family?" I sighed. "I do, a twin sister, but I don't care. All I care about is you, and the others here." I gave my smile/smirk. She laughed a little. "Hey Foliage?" "Yes?" I breathed in deep. "They're right." She looked at me odd. "About what?" I looked down in embarrassment. "That I have some feelings for you." I looked away entirely, but she pulled my head back to looking at her. "I share the same thing." We both smiled and lied down next to each other and fell asleep. _She likes me Preyhunter, ha._

We were later woken up bye the evilly smiling Rattlesnake, Crane and Preyhunter. Preyhunter though looked a little upset. _I got to her first, but she also came to me._ "Wake up you two love birds." I looked up sleepily. "Check out what Preyhunter did." He held up a picture. "That almost looks like." I then realized what it was and I tried to grab it, but they ran. I tried to chase them, but I then was held up by a still waking up Foliage. "What is it?" she asked groggily. "They've crossed the line. That's what it is." "What did they do?" "They drew us, in our sleep, together!" She was then up in a second. "Let's get that picture." Then we heard a rock turning throughout the base. "Oh great." We ran to the main room, and saw Chill just coming in with the others waiting. I quickly threw a knife, and it hit it's mark. As Preyhunter lifted up the picture, the knife caught it in it's blade, and ripped it out of his talons. Then Foliage shot some venom at the picture that was currently on the wall, and we all watched it melt in the venom. "I got to admit, it was a good drawing." Foliage whispered. The others looked sad that their picture was ruined. "So what was that all about?" Chill asked. "They drew a picture of us in our sleep." Foliage said before anyone else can answer. "Of you both in your sleep, as in together?" "Yes, but not in the way you think, we were kinda forced to. Our tails got stuck together." I then moved aside to reveal our stuck twined tails. Chill stepped forward to inspect it. "You could've just pored water on it." Then we facetaloned. "Wow we're dumb." I commented.

So later, we got our tails unstuck, and now we were heading to the bunks. We all were asleep, but not me and Foliage. "Hey Copper?" She whispered. "Yeah?" "I was thinking about your remark on jobs, and I think I will take that idea, when we're released of course." "That's good Foli, I think you'll enjoy it." "It'll be better with you around." I couldn't see it, but I'm sure she was smiling. "Good night Cop." I snickered at the new nickname she gave me. "Sure, together. Good night." Then we went to sleep and dreamed of us together. _Together forever. Maybe Preyhunter did have prophetic powers._


	4. Preyhunter's First Mission

**Hey guys it's Mystyc with another chapter. I hope you are enjoying this story so far, and Spiritcloud, I didn't realize his name was going to be Ember, let's say he didn't hear his name and thought of it, plus it's my story (Derp SSundee laugh) I'm weird, but thanks for your support and go ahead and make a story of your own, I think I'll check it out. But without further ado, here's the action you guys wanted, warning there are fights and possible blood. You Have Been Warned.**

* * *

Copper POV:

"Hey guys, guess what?" Chill called while we were all just relaxing in our bunks. "What is it?" I asked. "We have a new target to apprehend." We all went "Yes." and Preyhunter looked a little nervous, with this being his first mission. "Hey Chill, what kind of mission is it?" I asked so we knew what we were up against. "It's a capture mission." I gave Prey a little shove. "Hey, this kind is easy. Just watch and learn ok, and don't forget the signals." Prey laughed, "I have the best memory out of everyone here, of course I can remember; On your left, up top, bellow, straight across." I stopped him before he could go on. "Yeah don't need to list each one, just get ready." He trotted off to get his stuff, and Foliage came out with her new blade. "Your bringing that?" She shrugged. "Better safe than sorry." I smiled and the others came out with their things. I had my knives and throwing stars, Foliage with her blade, and she designed a strap that blends in with her scales. Crane, and Rattlesnake didn't need anything, and Preyhunter with his Black colored chest plate, he tends to leave his chest wide open, but we all had a mask to keep our identities a secret. We only take them off for illegal trade missions or to talk to the target. (The masks look sort of like a ski mask.) "Ready to go?" I said. They shook they're heads, and Chill came in, without his stuff. "Where's your equipment?" Prey asked. "You guys will be going this one without me. It's around time you started running this yourselves. Anyways, your target is a sandwing named Tumbleweed, he has pale sand colored scales, no markings, he has a scar down his left cheek, and missing a couple talons." We nodded and went out into the world.

No one POV:

In the town of Possibility, the Winter Hunters awaited their target. Preyhunter 'lounging around in the market'. Foliage moving between ally to ally camouflaged. Crane on the roof 'getting some sun'. Rattlesnake swimming in the river keeping the low ground. Copper on the opposite side of the market. Preyhunter had to admit, he was scared. _What would happen when we caught him? Will we be made? Are we gonna fail?_ All those questions raced though his head all at once, and he looked over to Copper, whom motioned him to breath. He took a breath, and his worries disappeared. Then Foliage landed next to Copper and said: "On your left." Copper laughed a little. "Very funny." Then Foliage disappeared again. Then Crane noticed a sandwing walking toward Prey, and motioned to him: Heading towards you. _Time to use plan Animus Deal._ Prey stepped in front of the sandwing. "Hey I'm walking." Prey whispered. "I have something you may like." The sandwing paused. "What sort of something?" Preyhunter motioned him to follow him. They went into an ally, and Foliage sneaked in camouflaged with them. "It's an animus object." Then Tumbleweed realized the secrecy. "This chest plate right here, it heals any sort of flesh wound, not broken bones or major injuries." Prey then undid the straps and showed his scared chest. Tumbleweed was impressed. "How much you selling it for?" Preyhunter didn't actually think he'd want it. "Uh, fifteen gold coins." Then Tumbleweed reached into his bag that held his money. Then a dart shot from no where and lodged itself into Tumbleweed's neck, then he fell on the ground unconscious.

 _It worked, my first mission was a success._ But the celebration didn't last forever, for Rattlesnake came running towards them. "It's a trap, it was all a set up!" Then sandwing and skywing soldiers started to rush them. Preyhunter, Rattlesnake, and Foliage took to the air and flew away in separate directions. Crane and Copper took after the soldiers. As the soldiers chased the runaways, Copper and Crane took them out one by one. Copper was waiting in the ally where Preyhunter would soon pass by. Preyhunter went by, and he tackled the soldier chasing him. The soldier seemed to expect him and threw Copper off. Then the two were in fighting positions. The soldier jumped and Copper just managed to dodge while plunging a knife into the soldiers shoulder. He growled in pain and pulled the knife out, coated in blood. He turned to face his opponent, but saw no one. Crane was having no problem with the soldiers. It was always; tackle and knock out, tackle and knock out. Eventually, Preyhunter got cornered by two soldiers. The two sent their spears into Prey's chest, but unknowingly, Prey caught the spears right when they hit his chest plate. He then yanked the spears from them and threw them at the soldiers. One soldier jumped out of the way, but the other got hit on the foreleg. Then the one soldier still standing was hit by two throwing stars in the neck, and started bleeding badly. Prey took to the air and joined the others flying away.

They were not followed, but they doubled back just in case. When they got back to their base, they all collapsed on their beds. "What happened?" Chill asked worried. "It was a set up, they were expecting us." Crane said out of breath. "Well at least no one was lost. Even though it was unsuccessful, you did a good job. No training tomorrow." They all sighed in relief. "Next time we need to be more wary of spies." Copper said and everyone nodded in agreement. "I'm gonna get something to eat." Crane said, but everyone left to eat. "So Prey, what did you think of your first mission?" Foliage asked. "Besides the being chased and almost stabbed part, I think it went rather well." Everyone finished eating and went to bed early, thinking how they could've avoided that. "Hey guys, you did well, maybe we should work on our methods of getting our target alone." Foliage said and they all nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Man that was awesome, I hope that doesn't happen again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and be on the lookout for more in the near future. Also check out my other stories, and leave a comment, I like you dudes' support.**


	5. News

**here Mystyc, guys Hey. Once again nothing to say much, just leave a comment, and check out my other stories, leave a comment for those as well, I'd appreciate it, thanks.**

* * *

Peril POV:

I was just chilling in my room in JMA. After the craziness at the sky kingdom, I needed to calm down. _I'm glad that Ruby excepted me, along with Turtle. Oh also that cute little Prince Cliff, he didn't care that I have firescales or not, he always considered me a friend, he barely even knew me. And that song that was almost perfect, I've never stopped_ _thinking about it._ "Perhaps people are starting to except me." I said to myself smiling. Then there was a knock at the entrance. I looked up and, "Speak of the devil, and he shall appear." (I don't own that line!) Cliff was right there, shiny red scales in all. "Hey Cliff, what are you doing here?" He walked over seeming really excited. "I'm becoming a part of Jade Mountain Academy, I'm going to fill in the missing skywing." He said with that cute voice. "No way." I said. "It's true, I already met the sandwing and rainwing in the winglet, the rainwing was very talkative, I almost got bored." I gave him a smile. I almost gave him a hug, but I stopped myself. "Oh you can touch me, I found a piece of that weird roll-up paper, and with it, I can touch you." Then he leaped onto me. "Wow Cliff, you're so smart." I said. He lied down on on my back to relax. "You're very warm you know." I laughed a little. "Oh Peril, I was out with mommy at that town which I forgot it's name, and I saw a weird pale skywing that used no fire that fought against some sandwings. It was weird, we all have fire right?" I started to get curious. "Well, most of us do, seawings have no fire, and icewings breath ice, but tell me more about the fire-less skywing?" He flipped over. "I didn't get to watch long, mommy took me and ran saying he's a bad guy. All I got to see was how strong he was, looked like mudwing strength. And I think training from all over, he was powerful without fire, and those pale copper scales blinded me, so I lost him." I was in both panic and relief. "Cliff, you saw my twin brother." He then looked at me. "Then wouldn't he be a she and look like you?" He asked. "Well, that's a different twin. I'm saying he was with me in the egg, and hatched with me, meaning twins." I told him. "Oh, I didn't know that." he said. "Well, as much as I'd like to stay and chat, but I have to find him. I'll see you later Cliff." I gave him a last hug. "Wait can I come?" I turned around. "I wish you could, but I'm afraid you're not ready for all this journeying." he looked down. "But hey, you still have all of Jade Mountain to explore." His face lit up. "Now go make your own adventure." I said as I walked out.

"Clay, where are you?" I called as I strolled through the hallways. "Peril, are you ok? Is someone hurt?" he said running up to me. "No no, everything's fine. We just need to talk, in private." "Follow me." He said taking my claw. He took me to a private cave so we could talk. "So, what is it?" he asked feeling worried. "Clay, you need to worry less, but that's beside the point. I wanted to talk because," I leaned closer to him. "I think my brother is still alive." I said in a whisper. "Get out, how did you know?" he asked feeling excited. "Well, Cliff told me, and you didn't tell me he was joining the academy." he was a little stunned. "Oh sorry, I was going to tell you, but Starflight manged to talk me into helping him organize scrolls." I nodded my head. "He could become the next Blister for all we know." I bantered. "Naw, he's blind, and too timid." I agreed. "I feel like there's more to this conversation." he said looking at me with thought. "Well, I was thinking I should go after him. You know, cause maybe he needs help." He frowned. "Well, you're not going alone if that's what you're implying." I looked at him. "Really? Clay, thank you for helping me." Then to his surprise, I hugged him. "You two have quite the bond don't you?" I heard a voice say, which startled me into dropping Clay. "Sorry, but Turtle, where you spying on us? How much did you hear?" He came out from the entrance and looked down in fault. "Only that you two were leaving to find your missing brother." I sighed. "Well, I guess as punishment, you're coming with us." He only nodded his head. "I was sort of hoping I'd get invited. Ever since Kinkajou found out I liked her, I've been trying to," He shuddered. "Get fit." Me and Clay looked at each other, and nodded. "Sure, if you need the workout, you can come." Clay said. "Also, I kind of like adventuring. It seems to be the one thing I enjoy without getting bored." I laughed a little, but he didn't hear. "But one problem: Where do we begin?" Turtle said. We thought for a bit. "Cliff said he saw him in the town. Perhaps Possibility?" Clay nodded. "It's the only town that has a diverse amount of dragons." "So, back to Possibility." Turtle said a little enthusiastically. We arrived at around noon on the front arch, and nothing much has changed since last time. "See any signs of a fight?" We looked around. "Maybe if we split up, we could cover more ground." Turtle chimed in. "That's a good idea." Clay said patting him on the back. "I guess I get some of my brains from Uncle Shark." So then we flew of to different areas.

Clay POV:

I looked around for anything that resembled some sort of fight. Then I bumped into a dragon by accident. "Hey watch where you're, Clay!" I looked to see it was Sora. "Sora, what are you doing here?" I asked. "I'm on the run remember." Then common sense hit me. "Oh right, sorry, I forgot about the incident." She looked down. "Yeah, I'm sorry Clay, but I know Icicle was the one that killed Crane." I then gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Well, good luck." "You too, wait, why are you here?" she asked. "Oh, I'm helping Peril find her missing brother. By any chance has you seen a skywing with pale copper scales and uses no fire?" She looked a little frightened. "Come this way." she said motioning me into a corner. Then she reached into her bag, and pulled out a knife. "That skywing, he used these, no fire, all strength." I took it and looked at it. It had a weird symbol on it. "what's this?" She looked at it. "Oh, that. I asked many people about it, but they all either ran away, or said I don't know. My suspicions tell me that this guy means business. If you're looking for him, be very careful. I heard he put three skywing soldiers in the hospital." I gave her the knife back. "No, you're going to need it more than me." she said closing my talons around it. "Good luck, and don't get yourself killed." I smiled and gave her a hug. "I really wish you could come back innocent, and you too." She flew off. _So, at least we knew who how dangerous he is, but still doesn't help. I hope Peril and Turtle are doing better than I am._

Turtle POV:

"So, all I need to find is signs of a fight, or ask some people about it." I whispered to myself. I listened for any chat on the subject. _Oh who am I kidding, I'm not gonna hear anyone talking about it in this crowd._ Then as if by a miracle, I heared someone talking about it. "I heard that a rainwing was involved, and she was fierce for a rainwing, and she had these weird things about her. She had straightened horns and claws. And those fighting skills. A freak I'd have to say." I heard someone say. "Yeah, and that skywing, his pale colored scales. Plus, he used no fire." the other said. "You think it's that one skywing that had no fire that hatched only eight years before the sandwing war ended?" a third said. "No, I heard that Scarlet had the mother kill him. It's not possible to bring someone back from the dead." the first said. "I don't know. I heard they flew north of here, but it's not like anyone's looking for them, they're impossible to find." Then the dragons went their separate ways. "I beg to differ mudwing." I said.

I continued on trying to get any more info. "Hey, you're that seawing that was at the sky palace right?" I heard a female voice say. "Yes I am." I said turning to her. "Are you some kind of adventurer or something?" she asked. "Not really, I'm just starting though. By the way, what's your name?" I said. "I'm Skystrike, nice to meet you, uh." She said. "Turtle. Oh by any chance have you seen any fighting scenes recently, I'm looking for a few dragons." She shook my claw. "Nice to meet you too Turtle, and I did see a few dragons fighting some soldiers. I heard the fire-less skywing put three skywing soldiers in the hospital." I gave a chuckle. "Quite spirited aren't ya?" She looked down. "Sorry if I insulted you your highness." I was surprised she realized who I was. "How'd you know I was royal? Plus don't sweat it, you're good." I said reassuringly. She brightened again. "Oh good, thanks. I do get out of hand sometimes. Plus I have great eyesight. Oh, and hows Carnelian doing, I'm her sister by the way." I looked down. "Well, I thought you looked familiar. Plus, I'm sorry, she's dead." She looked saddened very deeply. "Ok, thanks for letting me know, Ruby wouldn't tell me what happened." She gave me a small hug and then said very quickly, "I guess I'll see ya rou...Wait, can I help? I'm very helpful, please. I never get to help other dragons. Especially royals." "Um, repeat that, slower this time please?" I said trying to calm her down. "I, would, like, to, help." She she popping the P. "I guess you can help." I said, and she suddenly clung to me. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" I pushed her off. "You and Nelian are complete polar opposites." I stated. "You gave my sister a nickname? Did you like her or something?" she asked in a rush. "No, I didn't like her. I use it because it's not a mouthful. Unlike Skystrike. There's only two syllables." She looked more energetic now. "Wow, that's very smart of you. Are you sure you didn't like her? If you got to know her, you really would've liked her." I rolled my eyes. "For the last time, no I didn't like her, I had my eyes on someone else." Then I realized I slipped. "Oh, well. I hope you and her live a good life together." she said calming down. "If we survive this." I muttered. "What? Were you talking about me?" I groaned. "No, I said If we survive this." I said a little sternly, but she wasn't phased. _I figured out why no one wants her to help. Three moons she won't shut up. I hope the others are doing better than I am. At least I have some lead, but not much of one._


	6. Searching For Answers

**Nothing much to say. But thank you so much for your guys' support. Again, leave a comment, ask a question if you want if you're confused. Also go check out my other stories, I'd appreciate it a lot. So now let's get back into the action.**

* * *

Peril POV:

I just wondered through the streets of Possibility. Nothing too interesting caught my eye. Surprisingly though, no one had run away in fear yet. Either they haven't noticed me, or actually do care about me. "Hey, you're Peril, the one with firescales right?" Someone asked. "Yes I am." I turned to see a sandwing standing there. "I heard about what you did up in the sky kingdom. Did you really help Ruby in her fight against Scarlet?" she asked. "Well, not directly. But to put it simple, yes." I answered. "Also I think having firescales is pretty cool. Having your opponents not be able to touch you without getting harmed." she said, which sort of made me feel happy. "I guess in a fight yes. But with other things, it's a curse really." I looked down a little. "I really wish I could give you a hug to comfort you. I mean, your a hero to me and my friends. You saved Clay, and the world. Twice. I just hope you have fun." I then remembered why I was here. "Oh, by any chance have you seen a pale orange skywing around my age?" She gave me a surprised look. "You mean the one that has no fire and put three skywing soldiers in the hospital?!" _He put three soldiers in the hospital? He really needs help._ "Yes him. I'm looking for him." The sandwing only shrugged. "Well, his friends and he went north, but the trail went cold near the Claws of the Clouds. I wish I could've been more useful." I wanted to give her a pat on the back, but I couldn't. "Hey, that information was actually really helpful, thanks. What's your name by the way?" She looked at me hopefully. "I'm Snakeback. And did I really? Oh man I have to tell the others that I helped out Pyrrhia's hero. I'll see ya later Peril." Snakeback then flew off to who knows where. "At least I have some lead."

I continued walking and came across a healers hut. I figured that maybe at least one soldier would be in there. I knocked on the stone part of the door and waited. The door opened and a mudwing was there. "Can I help you?" she asked sounding a little irritated. "Why yes, any chance you recently took a sandwing or skywing in to fix up? I need to talk to one of them." She motioned me inside. "You're the firescales one right?" She asked. "Yes I am." She stopped at a door. "He's in here. Oh, the name's Mayfly. Call if anything happens alright?" I nodded and entered the room. There was only a couple skywings in here; both pretty banged up. "Hello there." I asked trying to sound casual. "Hello Peril. I was wondering if you'd ever show up." A shiny red skywing said. "You were expecting me?" The orange skywing barged in. "All the skywings who've served long enough know who that pale orange skywing was, and there's only one person left who'd actually care." The red skywing continued. "So yes we were expecting you. I'm Sunstreaker. My accomplice here is Slash." Slash growled a little. "I'm guessing you came looking for him? Well hate to tell ya, but it's a lost cause. Your never finding them. Many have tried. Only Soar has come back untouched." I jumped a little at the mention of my father. "Well, do you have any useful info I could use?" I asked. "Yeah I do," Slash said sounding even more grumpy. "Give up, there's no finding them. They only find you." I shuddered a little at the thought of them jumping from no where. "Excuse him, he doesn't like hospitals. I saw them head north towards the Claws of the Clouds. My guess would be the're underground, so it'll be a long time before you even find a clue on where they're at." Sunstreaker said. "Sunstreaker, Slash. Thanks for your time." I said walking out. "Hang on. I have one question." Sunstreaker said. "How is Jade Mountain doing? I mean I've heard there were some things going on like a bombing. Also how are you liking it? I understand that some of them may not like you at first glance, but I know that there are people that like you. Hey what about that Clay guy, is he like your..." I stopped him there. "Ok that's enough. It's going fine, and we're just friends." Then Mayfly came in. "Ok that's enough talk, these guys need their rest. Especially grumpy there." She said pointing to Slash. I waved to them and left.

 **Back at the arch**

"So did you guys find anything?" Clay asked. "Well, I found out that these guys mean serious business, and they went North to the Claws of the Clouds."I said, then I noticed the skywing. "Who's this?" Turtle looked a little irritated. "This is Skystrike, Carnelian's sister, who by the way is helping us." She smiled and waved. "And just as Peril said, they went north." Clay shrugged. "I didn't get much either." Suddenly his stomach rumbled. "I guess dinner is in order before we fly some more." Turtle said feeling a little hungry himself, though truth be told he might just be stalling for more rest.

Foliage POV:

"Are you sure he meant us?" Copper asked. "I'm positive. I overheard one of them asking where we flew." I said a little worried. "Well, then let's show them who they're messing with." Copper said smiling. "You know I find that smile very cute. I think you need to do it more often." I complimented. "Well, we can do that later." he said getting his knives. "Right now we have a small group of dragons to get rid of."

Turtle POV:

I managed to find us a good food stop to eat at. We sat down and we ordered our food, and Clay of course got the most expensive thing on the menu. "If you keep this up we'll loose money and be without good food." I said. "Hey, I'm being nice and I'm sharing with Peril." _Obviously._ For some reason, no an absolute obvious reason Sky got the exact same thing I ordered. I have a feeling she likes me, but I belong to Kinkajou. "Seems like you've got quite the friend huh?" Clay said winking. "It's not like that and you know it." I said a little bitterly. "Would you two calm down. I know it looks that way, but he's just the first friend I've had in a long time." Sky said interrupting us. "Oh look, the food." Peril said. _Talk about saved by the bell._ We enjoyed our meals. Clay and Peril shared a roasted sheep while Skystrike and I had slow cooked fish, which was actually better than raw. "That was pretty good. You made a good choice." Clay complimented. "I think we should find a place to spend the night." Sky said yawning. "Yeah same here, we need our strength for our journey ahead." We found an affordable hotel to stay in, but we all had to be in one room. Peril and Clay slept in one bed especially made for Peril, they seemed to be reserving it. Skysrike and I reluctantly shared a bed. It was almost as comfortable as a seaweed bed, almost. We all drifted asleep, thinking about what'll happen tomorrow.

We woke up in the morning feeling refreshed and ready to go. I was still sleepy, but awake just enough to see that Skystrike was curled next to me hugging my arms. "Well this is awkward." I whispered. _I'm really glad Kink isn't here to see this._ I tried my best to pull away, but I ended up waking her. "Not now mom, five more.." She stopped when she realized her position. She let go quickly saying. "I'm so sorry. I forgot to tell you I get clingy when I sleep. Please don't hate me." I shushed her. "You're fine, I kinda had the same problem, but it's them I'm worried about." I motioned to the sleeping mass that was Clay and Peril tangled together. I looked out the window to watch the sunrise. "Beautiful right?" Sky whispered. "Eh, not as much as up top of Jade Mountain." She got a smirk on her face. "Do you take your special girl up there?" I rolled my eyes. "No. Well, sometimes." I said a little to loud, and Clay and Peril stirred a bit. "Morning guys, we got a lot of ground to cover." I said as they were getting up. "How long were you up?" Peril asked still partly asleep. "Not too long." I said and she sighed in relief. "So, we ready to go?" the rest nodded and we went out.

We figured we should get some food for our travel, and we where in the already crowded market. Skystrike got some fresh rabbits. The others were somewhere else. I was strolling through the crowded streets with Skystike at my side. "So when we find Peril's brother, what do we do then?" she asked. "I haven't thought that far." We continued. I found a salesman selling some fruit and figured that they would help. "My guess is when we do find him, we convince him to come back with us and.." she stopped. "And what?" I asked. She stared blankly in a random direction. I looked to where she was looking, and there was a pale orange skywing there, staring at us. "Just act casual, and let's make our way back to the others ok?" I said in a whisper. She nodded. Just before we left, I took another glance at the skywing: Gone. Like he was never there. "Let's move ok." We got back together and we told them about the skywing we saw. "I'm pretty sure it was him. One-hundred percent." Skystrike said. "It was just like Slash said. They find you. Wait they. There's more than one. We need to be careful ok." We agreed. Then a few dragons started to run away and some others were screaming. "Is it me?" Peril asked. I got a look over the crowd. "No, it's him. The skywing we saw. He's heading this way right now!" We decided to split up to make it harder to chase us. "Here we go. On with the danger." I said to myself running. "This is not how I planed today."


	7. Town Battle

**Hey guys, Mystyc here with another chapter. Guys, I am liking the support you guys are giving this story, keep it up. So like always, leave a comment, go check out my other stories. So now, the action we've been waiting for. Warning, a few bloody areas, plus a lot of POV switching.**

* * *

Narrator POV:

 _A skywing, who is a trained killer, who is chasing us. Yeah that sounds like a nice way to start the day off._ Peril thought _._ _I knew I had fire scales, but I needed to get him alone._ Then a few other dragons came out from some corners or alleys. _So he's not alone?_ Clay, Turtle, Skystrike, and Peril stood across the street from the skywing and his friends. Clay looked at Peril, and they both shook they're head. Then they all took off in different directions, with the assassins giving chase. The mudwing on the skywing's side threw a small something at Turtle, and Peril got in it's way, only to be blown away by an explosion from the object. Peril landed in a thankfully fireproof building. She winced a little and looked at her wing where the object hit. "Dragon flame cactus, nice." she said pulling off the seed that stuck to her and burned it. The skywing chased Clay, thinking he was the most dangerous. Clay flew under a bridge and the skywing landed on top, ready to drop a knife on the mudwing's head. Clay noticed the shadow, so he slowed down. He waited for the perfect time, and when it came, he sent a ball of fire at the skywing's face. Skywing fell back a little stunned. The fire only damaged his mask, so he pulled off the eye protection so he could see better. He lept back up and threw knives where he thought the mudwing was, but he had found cover a little further away, still shooting fire at him. The mudwing made a run for it. "I have him, take care of her." the skywing said to his friends. He then glided to the ground and chased his target. Unbeknownst to the other assassins, but Turtle had sneaked around behind the assassins. Most of them had glided to the ground, but a nightwing was still up there. He went right behind him, and slammed the nightwing's head on the railing, knocking him out.

Peril POV:

Meanwhile, I was just recovering from my unintended flight, and the building seemed to be taking fire. I managed to peek out a window to see the mudwing, and a sandwing. I burst out the side wall, blocking the fire and cactus with her wing. Then a rock hit the sandwing right in the head, and fell down knocked out. I took my chance, and ran toward the mudwing. I grabbed a brick so I could knock her out without burning her. I was right in front of her, then a swiped my wing away, startling the mudwing with the sudden heat, then hit I hit her with the brick. She fell down, but still awake. I looked up on the bridge to see Turtle there. "Go I got this." he yelled. Then I flew to go help Clay.

Copper POV:

I chased the mudwing for a bit around town. I was only making things dramatic and entertaining. I could've killed him already. I stopped and heard heavy breathing. I got out a dragon-flame cactus. I scratched the special fuse on the ground and it lit. **The cactus with the fuse lit rolled under a few stores, and hit a curb where the heavy breathing was, but the heavy breathing was just a waving branch in the wind.** The cactus exploded, and I readied my knife to throw at the mudwing, but he didn't show. Then he was behind me, and lept on me. _Three moons, he weighs more than Crane!_ He had a small rope and tried to strangle me. I put my claw in the way to prevent that from happening. Then with the other, grabbed his arm, and threw him off me. He slammed into a wall. He was starting to get up, and I got my knife and took aim.

Clay POV:

He was ready to throw a knife, but I remembered the knife that Sora gave me. "You'll need it more then me." her voice echoed. I got it, and quickly threw it at the skywing's arm, him dropping the knife. I took my chance and ran. **The skywing though, only pulled the knife out of his arm, only bleeding a little, but he didn't care. He threw the knife on the ground, and got out a couple throwing stars.** I continued to run, with some dragons wondering what was going on. "Go, run! Not the best time." I yelled at some dragons wanting to talk. Then I heard a small wizzing sound. Then, my left shoulder flared in pain. I crouched behind a building, and examined my shoulder. Two throwing stars were lodged in there. I pulled them out, but then I regretted that. Right when the came out, more pain flared in my shoulder like fire was being breathed on it. Then blood rushed out of the cuts. "I'm really not going to like this." I whispered. Then, very painfully, but carefully, lodged the stars back in. T _hey were the only things keeping me from bleeding._ I looked around the bend to see where the skywing was. No where to be seen. Then he appeared on a building, ready to make the final throw. Then Peril barreled into him and they both disappeared behind the building.

Peril POV:

I collided with the skywing, but he didn't burn. _Fire scales as well maybe?_ Then he launched me off of him. We both turned around and assumed an attack position. _I was good at fighting, but that was from other tribes that died soon after I met them, this guy had years of training. But I had the fire scales, so I have some advantage._ Then he pounced at me. He swiped to his left, right, swept the tail, even tried biting my neck, but I easily blocked them. Then he got out a knife, and he was surprisingly good with it, but still didn't tag me but he got a few punches in. Then he pushed me to a wall, knife in claw. I grabbed his arm, keeping him from stabbing me. He was strong, so I leaned my head out of the way, just in time to dodge his knife. We went across the building, his knife still in the wall, still trying to stab me. The wall ended and I threw him off me. He attacked again, me hitting him some, he got me also. Then I got the upper claw when he missed my head and exposed his side. I clawed him and then flipped over him, but grabbing his head, and used my momentum to throw him. He only tuck n rolled, but I got his mask off. He turned around, and I saw a familiar face. Then my head flooded with a flashback.

 **Flashback**

I was only a few hours old. And mom, me and my brother were playing by the river. I splashed him, but the water evaporated before they hit. He could easily splash me, and with his cold scales, it actually touched me for a couple seconds before it disappeared. "Peril, Ember, come on you two, let's go home." mom called. Then the dreaded Queen Scarlet came flying down.

 **End Flashback**

I stood there. "Ember?" I asked. He looked at me weird. "Who's Ember?" He asked, and raised a knife. Then Turtle flew in, and kicked him in the head, knocking him back. Turtle landed next to me, and Ember got up. He looked at me again, and readied to throw a knife again. Then a small rush of air and a small burning sound was heard. I dodged just in time, and saw a small dragon-flame cactus with a small fuse lit fly by. It landed next to Ember, and exploded. I looked to see if Ember would walk out, but he didn't. Then a rainwing materialized out of nowhere and threw some stars at me. I got hit a couple times, but all the others missed. I charged without thinking. I jumped at her, and she dodged, but she wasn't fast enough. I just grazed her left eye. I stopped myself when I heard her scream in pain. She clutched her eye, and I realized my mistake. _I could've killed her._ Then, another dragon-flame cactus landed at my claws and exploded. I was back by Clay and Turtle, covered in cactus seeds. "Not again." I groaned. I looked to where the rainwing was. The mudwing and sandwing from earlier had her, and were flying off. "There goes our chance of finding your brother." Clay said, clutching his shoulder. "Well, that's not entirely true." We heard a voice say behind us. We turned to see Skystrike, with the nightwing tied up in so much rope it was like a mummy. "Just say it. I saved the day, sort of." she said putting a claw to her chest. "No, we were first going to get us all fixed up, then we would say thanks." Turtle said. Clay nudged him. "Sorry, but that's great, thanks for remembering him." Sky smiled. "I knew I'd be helpful. I also remember where the doctor is. I have a great memory."

Turtle was stuck carrying the nightwing. Because he received the least amount of injuries, besides Skystrike. And Skystrike was also too small to carry him. We got to the doctor, who I remember as Mayfly. I knocked. Mayfly opened the door. "Back aga, what in three moons happened!?" she looked us over. I had a couple cuts in my side. Clay's left shoulder had two stars in it. Turtle had a bad bruise on his head, and slight bleeding on his right wing. "Come in. come in." she hastily waved us inside. Clay was the most injured, so we insisted he was to be treated first. Turtle and I were back in the room where Sunstreaker and Slash were. "Like I said, no one but Soar has come out ok." Sunstreaker said. "Even with fire scales, you couldn't bring him down?" I shook my head. "He was good. I almost had him. But that rainwing blocked my me. But I guess she learned her lesson. I grazed her left eye." The two skywings were surprised. "A rainwing? Wow." Slash said. Then Mayfly stepped in. "Your friend will make a full recovery. Now let's get that bruise looked at." she said motioning Turtle. I got up as well. "Can I see him?" Mayfly looked like she was figuring it out. "Only for a few minutes ok?" I nodded and she led me to Clay's room. He was on a bed, with some bandages on his shoulder. "Clay?" I whispered. he looked up and smiled. "You ok?" he asked. "It's nothing much. How are you?" He looked at his shoulder. "Better than 'that' time." I nodded. "Clay, I've been wanting to tell you something." He scooted closer. "I've been wanting to also." "I love you." we both said at the same time. We both smiled, we almost pressed our snouts together, but then scaring us out of our scales, Mayfly cleared her throat. "Ok, I'll see you later." I said waving to Clay. "You too."

Copper POV:

We were back at home base, but we didn't realize it till now that we were one dragon short. "Uh, where's Preyhunter?" Rattlesnake asked. "Oh man. We left him on the bridge knocked out. I thought he got out of there." Crane said with a low growl. I wasn't paying attention. I was too worried about Foliage. "Have you ever seen fire scales before?" I whispered. "No, but hang on. If you don't have any fire, and she had lots of fire, then that can only mean one thing." Crane said geeking out again. "She's my twin sister." I whispered. "And did she call you Ember?" Rattlesnake asked. "Yes. But I don't know where it came from. Maybe a memory I can't remember." Then Chill came out with an eye patched Foliage. "Foliage!" We all said and ran up to her. I was first and hugged her. "I did all I could." Chill said. "She'll have to wear it for a long time while it heals. She can still see out of it, but not in color." She looked like on the verge of tears. "It's ok Foliage. It could've been worse. Besides, I think the eye patch adds to your ferocity." I said trying to comfort her, and she smiled a little. "Let's get something to eat and head to the bunks, it's been a long day." We all did so and fell asleep. "Foli?" I asked. "Yes Cop?" she asked sounding her old self again. "Just so you know, I don't care if you have an eye patch or not, I like you for who you are." I heard a small shuffling, and then she was in my bunk next to me. "Thanks." she whispered. Then she layed her head on my shoulder. I smiled and said. "Good night."


	8. Getting Secrets the Fun Way

**Hey guys, It's Mystyc. Sorry if I'm not updating as quick as I did, my brother gets on here to play minecraft a lot. So, nothing today, just the normal leave a comment, and check out my other stories.**

* * *

Skystrike POV:

I was outside in the garden with the nightwing. I wasn't allowed to go in. I glanced at him every five seconds to make sure he didn't escape. I grew tired of waiting so I decided to talk to him. I undid his gag and asked him, "So, mind explaining why you and your friends attacked us?" He only huffed. "Like I'd tell you." he sneered. "I might have you know that you're my prisoner, and I have full authority to ask you questions." I said putting a claw to my chest. "What do you know about authority?" He hissed. I thought for a bit, then realized what he was trying to do. "Hey, I'm the one asking questions here, not you." I said a little stern. "Someone's growing up." he said. "Be quiet, you didn't answer my question." I snapped. He only laughed. "Hey, how about we take turns?" I asked getting an idea. "Ok, seems fair enough." He said. "You answer my question first cause you're the prisoner here, and we have all day here." I said. "Ok. Well, you guys are hunting us down. Plus, you are a threat to our organization." he said plainly. "So, why exactly are you hunting us?" he asked. "Well, I don't exactly know. Ask the others, they know more." I lied, I knew exactly why we were here. "So, what's your name?" He smiled. "I'm Preyhunter, yours?" "Skystrike." He laughed a little. "That's original. So what are you here for?" I waved my claw in the air stopping him. "Hang on there. It's my turn. So, where can we find your skywing friend?" He raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you want to find him, just leave a note that says that you want to talk in the message cave near the northern most mountain in the Claws." he said pointing as best as he could. "Thanks Preyhunter, that's all I needed to hear." I said, then I returned to my waiting and glancing.

"Aren't you going to let me go? Aren't you done with me?" he asked. "Nah, if I let you go, one: they'd yell at me for letting you go, two: If I let you go, you'd run back to your base or whatever, and warn the others that we'd be coming soon." I remarked, and he was surprised. "Huh, I didn't expect that answer, I thought you'd say something like like use me as a ransom to get something from them." he said, then he instantly had a worried look on his face. "Ah ha, I got to admit, I didn't think it'd be that easy to make you slip." I said pointing at him. He groaned. "And thanks for the idea of using you as a ransom." he groaned more. I laughed. "Hey, be glad I didn't torture you." He raised his eyebrow again. "Torture me?" he asked sounding uneasy. "Yes, I know some very persuasive and horrible ways to torture someone. Such as going on and on and on and on and on." he stopped me. "Ok ok, you don't need to literally speak of you going on and on. Besides, I doubt they'll work. Besides the talking, cause I'm very hard to break." I chuckled. "Let's say you haven't seen my bad dragon side yet. Plus, you slipped pretty easily when I was only playing with you." He laughed proudly. "I'll admit, I can get carried away when I'm in a deep conversation. But I doubt any other method will get me talking." I stepped closer. "You want to bet?" He glared at me and I glared back, not breaking eye contact. "Try me." he said. I only laughed, sort of sounding like a mad scientist.

Peril POV:

I was lounging with Clay and Turtle in our room, Turtle was dozing off, Clay and I were sitting curled next to each other. "Maybe if we weren't hurt and healing, I wish this could last forever." I said. "Same here Peril. Maybe if we were alone, maybe have some fun." Said said curling closer. I smiled and layed my head on his shoulder. I was about to go to sleep, but a scream from outside got me back on high alert. Since Clay wasn't allowed to move, and Turtle was still asleep, I was left to go investigate. I walked into the garden to see Skystrike tickling Preyhunter. "Ok please stop. I'm only the new guy, I've never had this done to me before, I'm not the best guy. I have the best memory of everyone. I know all their names. Have some mercy on newbie. I beg of you." The nightwing called. I whistled and Skystrike stopped and look at me. "What, I had him spilling everything?" she asked angry. "Was that him screaming?" I asked. The nightwing looked down in shame and nodded his head. "Well, next time, can you scream quieter, I was just about to fall asleep." I said, then I stopped. "Hang on. Would you mind telling me why that rainwing attacked even though she had the chance to flee? Also, can you tell me where we can find my brother?" I said harshly. "If you haven't noticed. She likes him. And did you say your brother?" He retorted. "Yes, the pale orange skywing is my brother, but you didn't answer the main question." I hissed. _Wow, I've never hissed at someone like that before._ He laughed. "I'm not telling." Then I approached him, and held out a claw. He was immediately squirming. "Skystrike already knows. Skystrike Already Knows!" I pulled back. "You got him to tell you where to find the others?" I said confused. "And it was before I started torturing him." Sky said with a smile. "Huh. Well, keep torturing him till you know him like he's your mate." I said heading back into the medical clinic. Sky smiled and the nightwing returned to being terrified. Clay looked at me. "Well?" I shrugged. "It was the screams of the prisoner being tortured by Skystrike. "Did I hear that right? Cause I'm sure you said tortured by Skystrike." We heard Turtle say with a yawn. "It's true. You can go watch the show for yourself if you want." He nodded and went out. "So, where were we?" I asked.

Turtle POV:

I walked out to the garden, which felt like it wasn't that long ago I was staying in. I took a comfortable spot under the tree and watched Skystrike 'torture' the nightwing. I noticed that a couple dragons had stopped to watch. Right now Sky was tightening the ropes that held pulled the ropes on his legs so tight that they were cutting off the blood circulation I thought. She also tightened them on his tail, horns, wings, and in a painful way at that. He still didn't budge, but looked like he was close to spilling something. Then she started to strangle him. He looked like he would pass out when he finally burst. "Ok. My name's Preyhunter. I'm the night flier, and I'm only the scout!" He said his voice creaky. Sky undid the ropes enough to allow the blood to flow. He breathed hard when she released his throat. "Ah, pins and needles." he squeaked shaking his legs. "Now, how should I torture him more folks?" she called to the growing crowd. "Cut him. Shove him underwater. Twist him in weird angles. Hit him repeatedly." A few called. Then it all blended into, "Pain, pain, pain, pain." She held up a claw. "Ok, a few of you have some good ideas. Maybe we'll, oh hang on. I have a great idea. I'll be right back. My assistant will keep watch." she said gesturing to me. I rolled my eyes and got up. She went inside the clinic, and I was left with a crowd of dragons. "Please MAKE THIS STOP. SHE'S CRAZY." the nightwing pleaded. "Tsk. Sorry, the only way I can help you is to tell you she won't kill you." he sighed. "That's helpful." Then Sky came back with a bunch of needles. "Pins and needles." she called. The crowd oohed and a few claps were heard. She poked him with one in the neck. "Ow." he said. "Sorry. it's just business." She whispered. I looked over and say a few coins on the ground. Then the real pain started. Sky stuck one in his foot and left it. "Let's play pin cushion." She said and the crowd cheered.

So after an hour of torture which consisted with him being a dragon pin cushion, being used as a punching bag, which some volunteers from the crowd did happily. And when I thought Skystrike giving him slobbery kisses was the finale, I thought wrong. When Sky just finished, Peril came outside. When the crowd saw her, they went crazy, but the cheerful kind of crazy. "What in three moons is going on?" she asked. "Sky's playing 'Will the Nightwing Spill?', and I believe the crowd thinks you're the finale." I whispered. "The finale?" she asked. "Yep, since you have firescales, they expect you to at least touch Preyhunter to get him to tell us some secrets." she frowned. "That's just wrong." she said. "I know. I tried to get her to stop, but she said, 'I'm getting rich doing this'." I gestured to the pile of coins. "Wow. Well, maybe a small brush won't hurt too bad. Right?" she said feeling uneasy. "You don't have to." I reassured her. "Get it over with!" Preyhunter called. Peril took a deep breath. Preyhunter was facing the other way, so he didn't know Peril was right here. He finally turned, and his face drained of color. "Ok, anything but her. Please!" he cried. "Touch him, touch him, touch him." the crowd cheered. Peril reached out a talon hesitantly. She was two inches away when Preyhunter screamed. "Ok, I'll talk!" Peril pulled back. "Before I joined the Winter Hunters, I worked with Feirceteeth who was starting a group who's intention was to overthrow Queen Glory!" Prey screamed. We all gasped. "He's with the Winter Hunters? Overthrow Queen Glory? Who's Fierceteeth?" Some dragons asked. Then Clay burst out the door, well, more like tumbled out the door. He looked around for a bit. Some dragons started to ask Clay some questions, but he said, "Ok guys. I can't right now, and hate to ruin your fun, but show's over." A few of the dragons awed and went away with sad looks on their faces. "What in three moons is going on here?" he asked sternly. "Sorry Clay. I got carried away with the torturing that an audience formed and things got more, painful, for Preyhunter." Skystrike said sadly. "I am upset that you did that, but I'm glad you didn't do to much damage. Right?" Peril looked down in sadness. "I, I almost touched him." she said, her voice cracking. "You what!" Clay asked. "I'm sorry Clay, I got extremely tempted by all the money we got." She explained with tears forming. "Money?" Clay asked. He looked around and found the pile of coins. "Oh my moons, there's enough money to buy three months worth of fruit and food." We chuckled, but not much. "I think we should go give it all back." Sky said. "It'd be the right thing to do right?" Clay turned and smiled. "Yes, it would."

Later, we managed to return the money we got, and finished when the moons were around forty-five degrees in the sky. "Come on guys, let's head back, Mayfly must be panicking." Clay said. We got back and saw that Preyhunter was gone. "I knew we should have brought him with us." I said. "Well, he could be anywhere. Right now, let's get some rest." We went in, and saw Mayfly was treating Preyhunter with his minor wounds and bruises. "I still can't believe that they did this to you." Mayfly said. "Yes, we can't believe ourselves either." I said. She didn't seem startled. "I thought you'd escaped." Peril said confused. "I almost, but Ms. Ask You of Everything, caught me and brought me in." He said weakly. "It's Mayfly Mr. Can't keep Still." She sneered. "Well, we're sorry. Maybe you could forgive us?" Sky asked. "I forgive you. I'd have done the same to you." he said jokingly. "Well that does it, and little to no movement ok." Mayfly said sternly. "Got it Doc." she grumbled and exited. "And you, you can move around, but keep as little movement on that arm as possible ok." she said. Clay nodded and we all plopped on the floor. "I guess this is good night?" I said. "Good night." everyone said. To my annoyance, Sky crept up next to me. "Thanks for your support." she whispered. "I didn't volunteer." I whispered back. Then, for some reason, I didn't push her away, and went to sleep.


	9. Parental Guidance

**Nothing to see here. (puts on stormtrooper helmet) Move along, move along. Just remember to leave a comment, and check out my other stories. :)**

* * *

Peril POV:

I woke up slowly, feeling much better from last night. The sun was just rising, and I yawned. I looked around the room, everyone was still asleep. I quietly got up and went out for a walk. It was a nice morning, some mist across the ground, the sun rays passing through them looked nice. I found a small watering hole, and took a swig of water from it, but some of it evaporated. Then I had an idea, but not the best of ideas I've had over the course of our journey, or any journey really. _There's only one dragon who's made it out ok, and that's Soar, or Chameleon, whoever he is, my father there._ I went back to the clinic. "Hey Clay, get up. I need to tell you something." I whispered in his ear. He moaned a little and slowly opened his eyes. "What's wrong Peril?" he asked drowsily. "Nothing's wrong, I'm just leaving to go find some information regarding Ember. I'll be back." I said about to leave, but he grabbed my arm. "Let me go with you, you'll need help." he said, sounding more awake now. "I'll be fine Clay, I'm his daughter anyways, and plus one:He only trusts me, and he hardly trusts me, and two: you're still healing, get some rest." I reassured him. He brushed his snout with mine and said, "Just be careful." I nodded and went out. I took in the nice morning air, and took off to the one place he'd be, the first place I saw him, the valley with no name.

It took longer than I remembered, and it was mid-morning when I got there. "Hello?" I called. No answer. "If you can hear me Soar, or whoever you are as right now, it's me, Peril, your daughter." Still no answer, but I heard a splash, then leaves moving and crunching. I turned to the noises, and saw a dark green seawing with pale green under-scales, and he wore a large hooped earring. "Is it really you?" he asked. I picked up a fallen branch and it turned into ashes. The seawing removed the earring and he morphed back into Chameleon the rainwing. "So let me guess, your here to take my forms like how you took my scroll now?" he sneered. "No, if I wanted your forms, I'd have them already, and then after that, they'd be dust." I retorted but I kept my cool. "Ok, then why are you here?" he asked climbing the tree he was by. "I need your help." I said. "You," he snickered a little, "need my help?" his laughs were getting bigger and louder. "You, Peril," he sad, laughs getting even louder, "the second most dangerous dragon in all of Pyrrhia, needs me, her father's help, whom she already hates." his laughs got annoyingly loud now. "Oh that rich." he said almost falling off the branch he sat on. I rolled my eyes and sighed in annoyance. He looked up at me with a smile and I glared at him, and his laughing stopped all together. "You're not joking?" he said sounding down, and I shook my head. He got down from his perch and neared me, but kept his distance. "You want your firescales gone again, but with no side effects right?" he asked. I shook my head again. "Then what do you want?" he said gritting his teeth. "I need information regarding a certain group of killers, or to be more specific, my brother." I said maintaining eye contact. He gulped. "Oh, that. Well you're in luck, cause I still remeber that time like it was yesterday." he said. "You wouldn't mind if I change to Soar real quick, I'd actually fell like a better father, even if I'm not much of one." he asked. "Make it quick." I said getting impatient. He quickly slipped on a gold ring, and in a few seconds, there was my father, Soar. "So, if you want to find them, you need to look in," I cut him off, "The Claws of the Clouds, that's how far I've managed to get from our prisoner." He looked at me with awe and horror. "You captured on of them?" he asked. "Yes, he was rather new though, a couple years I think he was with them, but he was around seven or eight." I said, and he was a whole lot more interested. "Well, when I went up against them, there was only a mudwing, a sandwing, a rainwing, an icewing, and a fire less skywing," he said, "so who's the new guy, a seawing?" I shrugged. "No, just a nightwing, he wasn't all that interesting. The skywing that was with us managed to get him to tell her everything, and I think she was four or five years old from what I remember." Soar giggled a little. "That's gotta be embarrassing." he said trying to hold back a laugh. "Oh it gets worse, a crowd formed and she made loads of money out of it." I said, and that really sparked his attention. "Money?" he asked vigorously. "Yes, but we all felt like we'd stolen it and we returned it all." I said, and he slumped down. "Well, stealing's not a problem for me, but for you, that was admirable." he said. "Also, I've gotten a lot better with not hurting anyone." I randomly said. "Oh that's good." he said drawing something on a parchment. "And dragons are starting to praise me like I'm some hero after the Darkstalker incident." I said. "Oh that's even better. Even a dragon like me would do the same, but he or she would also avoid you." he stopped and looked down. "Hey, S...," I fumbled with my words a little, "Dad, I know you have a problem with treasure and all that, but I think you can be a good dragon. You and I, we're a lot alike. We both were used by Scarlet, we were made to look like bad dragons, and we're just trying to make our way back into the world." I felt so much like putting my wing on his shoulder. "You think so?" he asked turning around. "I think so, but yes. I can't make any promises though." I said. Then to my bewilderment, he hugged me. "Uh." I said but he realized what I was surprised about, and he let go of me. "Oh yeah, I made some adjustments to this form, I thought it was useless, but I guess not. I'm able to touch you now." he said almost taking his eyes off me. "Peril? C-could you, give m-me another chance? T-to be y-your father the r-right way? And I can't make any promises either." he said sounding a little saddened. I felt a twinge of pity for him, having been kicked out of your own tribe, then forced to work for an evil queen, Then rejected by your own daughter. His life must have been hard. I decided to give him his chance at redemption. "How about when this whole charade is over with, yes, I'll welcome you back." said, and his face brightened. "Really?" he asked. "Of course." Then he went and hugged me again, but I didn't flinch this time. "Thank you." he whispered. "By any chance you kept some of the money you got?" he asked. I laughed a little and shook my head.

Clay POV:

I couldn't go back to sleep after Peril left. I was really worried for her. Seeing her father after what happened in the past. I don't know if he'd even talk to her. I looked around to see if anyone was awake, in which no one was. I left a note saying Peril went on a flight, and I went for a walk. I exited at quietly as I could. I got outside and took in the fresh morning air. Then I trudged out into the streets. I looked around, the city was just waking up. I went unnoticed for a good few minutes, then a small group of dragonets came scrambling over to me, tripping on each other. "Clay, Clay!" one was said while the others were more like, "Can we ask you something?" or, "Can you have some fun with us?". I raised a claw to stop them. "Ok one at a time please. You're dragonets, but even I have my limits." A small seawing, around two I'd guess stepped up. "So how is things at Jade mantain?" he asked. "For one it's Jade Mountain, and things are going great." I answered. Then a sandwing shoved the seawing aside. " I'm Dust, I heard you saved Pyrrhia, how does it feel to be a hero?" she asked with great pronunciation. "Well, I do feel like a hero, but most of the credit should go to Sunny, she's the one who thought of the plan." I answered her. Then another seawing stood up on top of a mudwing, trying to get higher. "Don't mind her, she wants to be an announcer." he called, then he slipped off the mudwing's back. I brought him back to his claws. "Well, maybe you should encourage her, like how I encouraged Starflight when he became blind." they all looked up at me with glee in their eyes, then a skywing called them. "I'll see ya Clay." one dragonet called. I smiled and continued on my walk.

I bought a couple pears and ate them both whole. I looked over to a corner to make sure there weren't any assassins around, then I bumped into a mudwing. "Hey watch it." she hissed, then I met her gaze. "Oh, Clay." she said, still sounding mad. "Cattail?" I asked, and she nodded her head. "Well, a surprise to see you here." I said. "Same here, shouldn't you be up in Jade Mountain teaching your sibs?" she asked. "Well yeah, but they can manage, they got my 'other' sibs." She raised her head. "Ah yes, the other Dragonets of Destiny." she said. "So how are Reed, Marsh and Pheasant? Are they well?" I asked. "Oh, they couldn't be happier. But the one I'm really concerned about is Sora. Why is she down here and not in Jade Academy?" she asked. "Follow me." I said politely as possible. I lead her to an alley, and we continued from there. "Well, she's in hiding. She sort of tried to take the life of the icewing the had kidded our sister, Crane." I said, and to my surprise, Cattail's face fell a little. "Oh yeah, I remember that day. I almost lost myself as well that day, and Crane was the one I actually favored. Knowing we don't do parents." I put my wing on her shoulder. "Don't blame yourself, you are who you are. You can choose to care for us or not." I noticed a single tear running down her cheek. "I do care, I'm just afraid of what my sibs will think. Asha lost her life because she cared." she said. "They don't have to know. I've kept a secret or two from my sibs as well. And still trying too." she looked at me with disbelief. "You have?" I nodded. "Like what? I promise to keep it safe." I sighed a bit. "Well, I kinda, but not by much, I kinda prefer the sibs I grew up with over them." I said, and she was shocked. "I know, love the ones you grew up with over your biological sibs, I'm still having trouble with it. Oh that my other secret, I kinda know more than most mudwings would expect." She was still shocked. Then she started to sniff, but not a sad sniff, more like she was trying to smell something out. "Have you been with a female lately?" she asked. "Whoa whoa slow down. Yes that may be true, but unlike normal mudwings, I actually love her, and if we did have dragonets, we'd take care of them like real parents." I explained. "I feel like you're leaving out one crucial detail." Cattail said glaring at me. "Well, she's, different." I said sounding nervous. "Different how? You got me interested." she said leaning closer. "W-well, s-she's a, a." _Three moons, I've never been this nervous, and I barely know her, mother or not._ "She's a skywing." I burst out. She backed up shocked again. "And not just any skywing, she's the one who has the firescales and used to fight in Scarlet's arena." I said not being able to control myself. She was so shocked, she looked like she might pass out. Then she she relaxed and took a deep breath. "Clay, like you said, be yourself. Oh, and by any chance can you sometime describe to me what it's like to be a parent? I'm rather interested." she said. "Yeah, I'd be glad to." I answered. "I'll see you later." And with that, she walked away and disappeared in the crowd. _Sure, I know mudwings don't do mothers, but moons that was as stressful as Kestrel's training sessions!_

Turtle POV:

I woke up when it reached mid-morning. I stretched and noticed Peril and Clay were gone. I looked at my talons and noticed a piece of paper. It read that Peril went for a flight and Clay went for a walk. _More likely both went for a walk, they just can't be separated._ I walked out and saw no sign of either of them returning, so I went to find Clay. I walked around and looked around. All the normal. _Not much has changed._ Then I noticed a seawing. _But he's not normal!_ He was a fairly large seawing, light green, and unmistakable green eyes. I tried not to look suspicious and followed him. He went into a building, and a short time after, I went in. We was nowhere to be seen, until the door close behind me. I turned to see the seawing with his claw on the handle. "I named you Turtle for a reason." he said in a low, but raspy voice. "I knew it was you." I said running to him and hugging him. "I missed you. Well, more like we all did. Things were extremely boring without you, and mom barely payed any attention to us, she was all too focused on her daughters' survival during the great war, and still is." he only pulled me tighter. "Well, that has to change now doesn't it?" Gill asked. "And did you say daughters, as in plural?" I nodded when he released me. "Yep, There's Anemone, who is the one mom guarded for that whole year. There's Auklet, she's only a year old now. Then Tsunami, whom you met in the arena. The Arena! Didn't Tsunami say you died?" I asked. "Well, when it comes to me, I'm not killed so easily. I faked my death, the loud crack heard throughout the arena was just a bone popping out of place, I never died, and it's also the reason my voice is so hoarse. And when the skywings dropped me into their 'killed pit', it was knocked back into place." he explained. "Wait, Tsunami also said that you were insane, and you dove straight for her to kill her." I asked, still having many questions. "Well that's a little more complicated. I was on the verge of going insane, but when Tsunami arrived, I noticed her spiral stripe pattern, and I knew, she was my daughter, and I had to keep myself together. I was merely trying to give her a hug and tell her that I was her father, but given my appearance then, I did look insane." he explained more. "You always know how to make things interesting huh?" I asked. He smiled. "So, you eventually heading back to the Kingdom of the Sea?" I asked. "Well, now that's the problem, I've considered it many times that I've lost count, but each time I tried, I thought it through and it ended up awkward and scary." he explained more. "I really missed your explanations dad." I said leaning on his side. "Hey, maybe after I'm done with our adventure, I can help you get back." I exclaimed. He smiled and said. "Of course. Now go run along with your adventure. I'll be here waiting." he said opening the door. I waved and he waved back. _I can't believe he's still alive after all this time! Note this: first person to tell, Tsunami._

I got back to the clinic and saw that Preyhunter had woken up, and Peril and Clay had returned. "See your parent?" I asked. They both nodded their head. "Well, turns out that my father had a few possibilities on where Ember and the rest are hiding." Peril said laying down a map with a few X's on it. "Hey Preyhunter, which one is it?" Clay called. "I honestly can't remember." he said trying to look at the map. I saw Skystrike get up and smile. "I said I forgot! No more Please, I'm hurt enough." he squealed. We all sighed. "So first thing in the morning, we set out." Clay said. "But first some extra sleep. It's been a long day." I said falling on my back. We all nodded and we quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 **Wow, My longest chapter in history of my writing. Over 3,000 words. I'm blown away at my work, I hope you guys are too. Again, leave a comment, and check out my other stories please. Mystyc signing off.**


	10. Last Minute Changes

**Hey guys, Mystyc here with another chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying this series, I know I am. Dudes I got a crazy idea, but it'll show itself as the story progresses. And guys, I need help. For another story, should I post a ToD story, or one that features me or my OCs? Idk, ToD is very popular, and I also want to do some of my OCs, so help me plz. Keep up the support, leave a comment, and go check out my other stories. That is all, see ya.**

* * *

Copper POV:

 _It's already been three days, and still no word from Preyhunter. We were all getting worried. "Don't worry, he'll come." Chill would say, but it didn't help much. Of course he's coming back, but when is what we're all wondering. Foliage seems to be doing well. Being half blind isn't as bad as is appears to be. She's grown through it. The only thing we had to do was to make sure to let her know we were there when we were on her blind side._ Right now we were just chilling in the heated pool we had, Chill had gone out again. "So how you holding up?" I asked. "You ask me that every day Copper." Foliage said sounding annoyed. "Sorry, I'm just concerned." She rolled her eyes, "Ever since we've started hanging out, you've been concerned for me, a lot. You need to calm down." she said, and I nodded in defeat. "Has anyone else noticed that Chill has been disappearing into Pyrrhia a lot lately?" Crane brought up. "Come to think of it, yeah he has, and for a long time too." Rattlesnake answered. "I wonder what he does?" I said. "Well, whatever it is, I hope it has to do with getting Prey back." Foliage said. We all nodded and continued to relax in silence.

Chill POV:

I flew to a secret cave close to the ice kingdom. No one knows about it but me and my boss. I looked to see if I was being followed: no one there. I entered the cave, and my boss was already there. "What do you have to report?" my boss asked. "Well, one of my soldiers have been captured by that group of trouble makers." She growled. "Get him back as soon as possible, I can't have him risk telling them our real plan. And about that, I've moved the timetable to a few days from now." I nodded. "I'll be right on it, but don't worry, not even 'he' knows our plan." I said smiling. "Get a move on." I complied and was about to step out, but an icewing had followed me in. "What's going on?" he asked. I closed my eyes. "Oh South, I'm sorry, but I told you to stay behind, and I wish you had." my boss said. I then pounced and sliced his throat. "See what I mean?" my boss asked. "Yes, I won't let you down. We shall have Pyrrhia." This time, I walked out with no trouble.

Peril POV:

I woke up a little late, seeing that everyone else was up. "Morning." I said getting up. "We have a problem." Clay said. "What?" Clay and Turtle looked at each other. "Preyhunter is gone." that got me up. "What? When, how!" Clay held up a talon. "It was in the middle of the night, I'm surprised he didn't kill us." I sighed. "At least we have the map." I said. "About that." Skystrike started. I groaned. "Great." We all sat there for a minute, then a knock at the door was heard. "Come in." I called. A small-ish skywing with a scroll came in, and handed it to Clay. The skywing left and Clay read it, eyes getting big. "Queen Ruby was almost assassinated, she requests our presence, immediately. It's urgent." He said quickly. We all were shocked. We made sure to say thanks for helping to Mayfly and we left, flying at serious speeds to the Sky palace. "I hope she's ok." Sky said. "Well, at least she's alive." Clay said reassuringly. "Let's just focus on getting there please, I'm getting sore again." Turtle complained. I rolled my eyes and smiled. _Classic Turtle._

We arrived at late afternoon, and we were stopped by guards. "What is your business in the sky palace?" one asked. "We were sent by her highness to meet her, look." Sky explained showing them the note. "Your clear." the second guard said and moved the spear. We thanked them and continued on to Ruby's throne room. She wasn't there. "Hey excuse me?" Sky called to a chef. "Can you tell us where Queen Ruby is please?" He dropped his plate of food in shock. "Well, if it isn't Clay, Peril and that seawing I saw one time." he said. "My name's Turtle." Turtle answered. "Turtle sorry, I'm not that good with names, but yes I was just on my way to her highness. Follow me." He picked up the food and led us to Ruby's room in the new hospital. Ruby was in a bed, awake, but barely. "Your highness." The chef said with a bow. "Oh my lunch. Thank you Red, you can leave it on the table there." she said pointing to her bedside table. He did so and left us alone. Then Ruby noticed us. "About time.' she said. "You sent for us your highness?" I asked with a bow. "Peril, you don't need to bow when no one's around, and yes I did send for you." she said. She took a slow drink of water then continued. "So I had a run in with those assassins of yours. I also heard that you too had a run in with them?" We nodded. Then a doctor came in, and froze in place when he saw us. "Relax, they're welcome here." Ruby said. He nodded. "So what happened?" Clay asked. "They attacked out in the open actually, right in front of my guards. They had these weird throwing things and tossed a few dragon-flame cactus. I only have a few broken ribs, perforated liver, and muscle tissue damage in my back." she explained. "Don't forget your collapsed lung." the doctor added. "Oh right, can't forget that." Ruby said jokingly. We all winced at her description. "But it's not as bad as it sounds." Ruby added. "So why did you call us here?" Sky asked. "Oh Skystrike I didn't see you there sorry, but I believed that you guys were the best dragons to handle these assassins. Also, I have some insight on what they're planing." At that, the doctor left us alone. "I believe they were working for someone, cause I don't know anyone in the sky kingdom who'd want me dead." she explained. "And I have an idea of who they're working for." we all leaned in. "I think they're working for the icewings, I noticed one time when I was young and I saw an icewing leading them." We all contemplated what she was saying, and it seemed to fit. "I don't know exactly what they're planning, but it must be something big." We all nodded. "I do have an idea on how to stop them." she said. "It has something to do with the rainwing. I don't know what, but the assassins were pretty protective of her." Turtle then barged in. "So remove the rainwing from the equation, no plan to carry out." We all looked at him sternly. "Oh sorry your highness." he said suddenly realizing what he did. We laughed a little. "We're joking you're fine." I said. He chuckled a little awkwardly. "So what's the plan?" Clay asked. "Well, I think Peril's in charge now." They all looked at me. "What do you mean Ruby?" I asked. "I'm making you captain of my army Peril. You deserve it. You have all the right qualities a captain needs. Bravery, honesty, and most importantly, compassion. You'd be willing to take the hit for others more than most. Do me well Peril." Ruby said. I stood up straight to look official. "I won't let you down your highness." I said. Ruby smiled. "Now go get those assassins." We all nodded and left the room, but I stayed for a bit. "Oh, and the skywing they have is my brother." I said, and it was Ruby's turn to look shocked. "How?" she asked. "That's what I'm going to find out." I said with determination. She nodded, and I left to go prepare.


	11. The Guardians Assemble

**Hey what's going on. I'm back with ano** **ther chapter. Nothing to discus, just go check out my other stories.**

* * *

Peril POV:

It was early in the morning, and I forgot skywing soldiers get up early for training. So I was awakened by one soldier. "Captain, it's time for your first day." she said. Then I remembered the events of yesterday. "I'll get right on it." I said. She left and I got up and stretched. As I was making my way outside, I saw Skystrike heading in the same direction. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked. She turned around with a little worry in her face. "I was going to get with the other trainees." she said. "As your captain," I said with authority to scare her a little, "I recommend you doing more on the spying side of things, you'd be good at it." I finished, and she relaxed with relief. "I'll ask Queen ruby where that is." Sky said running off. _I wonder if my kids will ever be like that? Always on adventures and getting into trouble._

I continued on my path that eventually led to a small group of new skywing soldiers. "Sorry I'm late." I said. "No worries Cap, a few of us were late as well." one said. "Well, as your captain, I expect on time to be more appropriate." I said putting some sternness in my words. "Yes sir, I mean mam." he said standing straight. "What's your name?" I asked him. "My name's Cloudburst Cap'n." he responded. "First rule, call me Captain. Second, I don't want slackers. You want to know why?" I asked. No one moved. "Cause you never know when someone might launch a Sneak Attack!" I said leaping at them. They raised their spears in defense knowing they're next to harmless. I stopped when I was inches from them, I noticed some fear in their eyes, but fear can take even the strongest of people. "Very good reaction time. You will grow to be great soldiers. and who knows, you may become the queen's guards?" They relaxed and stood straight again. "Now for today's exercise, let's start of with two laps around the palace." I said, and they agreed. "But carrying your spears." I added. They grabbed they're spears and started to fly. After ten minutes, they all had finished. "Very good for your first time guys. Now let's get into some more basic fighting moves I observed throughout my years in the arena." They nodded their heads and commenced battle formation.

We decided to end training early, and they were let off cause they were still new at this, and so was I. I was chilling in my custom fire proof room on the balcony glancing out into the horizon. I didn't notice Turtle had walked up beside me, and I did when he spoke. "You know your brother. He may not be the guy you think he is." he said. "I know, but I'll try to help him." I answered. "Well maybe he's too far from help. He's not the kind you help, he's kind you stop." he said. "I still have to try, he's my brother." I said confident. "You said that already." Then a skywing knocked on the door. "Her highness wishes to speak with you." he said. "Be there right away." I answered.

We got lost for a bit cause Ruby was moved into her room, but we still got there. "You have a knack for being late." She said when we entered. "Sorry your highness." Turtle said taking a seat at the opposite side of the room. "So, why do want us?" I asked. "First thing, how was your first day of training?" I nodded. "It was good, my soldiers will need more discipline, but they're a good group." I replied. "That's good to hear," Ruby said, "now on a more serious note, your friend Skystrike has spotted your brother's group moving north. She's a smart girl, I see why you brought her along." We were surprised. "They're moving?" Turtle asked. "Yes, and I believe they're going to meet up with the icewings. I've already assembled a team, so get out there, and stop them." I saluted. "Yes your highness." We went out and and I went to the throne room, where Ruby's selected soldiers were. To my surprise, they were of each tribe. Then Ruby startled me when she spoke behind me. "What do you think?" I jumped a little. "I didn't expect, this, who are they?" I asked. "This is Skyquake, he also has fire proof scales. This is Submarine, he's quite extraordinary. He's an animus, but he enchanted that ring to keep his soul in check. The sandwing is Roast, he had a birth defect, but it's more helpful than disabling." The sandwing had extra spines and two barbs on his tail. "The nightwing is Nightwalker, he's supposedly is the nightwing's old assassin before that Deathbringer fellow. The icewing is Cirrus, he not only doesn't like Glacier, but he has some interesting fighting styles." I smiled and waved to him, and he did back. "Well, this is the team, well the team all the queens set up, and you're their leader Peril." Ruby explained. "It's nice to meet you Peril, or should I call you Cap?" Skyquake said shaking my claw. It turned red, then it faded, just like Clay. "Well, what do you think?" Ruby asked. "I'll have to wait till I see them in action." I replied. "You heard your captain, move out." Nightwalker said with a powerful voice. We then walked outside and took off. _Let hope all goes to plan, I don't want to to loose anyone, and I just met them. Let's make a good first impression for my new teammates._

 **Later, in between the ice kingdom and sea kingdom**

We crouched low to the ground. This mission, turned from a capture missin to we must do something, the future of Pyrrhia hangs in the balance . "Ok that'll be a problem." Submarine said eying three huge towers made of ice. "Whatever they are, it's not good." Roast said with eagerness. "What are you hyped up about?" Nightwalker asked, sounding annoyed. "I just like to smash stuff, and these look like they need smashing." Skyquake then pulled them down and hushed them. He pointed to something. We looked, and there was Queen Glacier, with a big smile on her face. "I'll go see what's going on." Cirrus said sneaking away.

He later came back in a hurry. "What's wrong?" I asked. "These spires are some kind of device to freeze anything within its sights. Queen Glacier is going to freeze over all of Pyrrhia!" I shushed him. "Not so loud, you want us to get caught?" He looked down. "So what's the plan Cap?" Skyquake asked. "Here's what we'll do. You and Sub go to that tower there, and do what you can to knock it down. Same goes for Night and Roast. Cirrus, distract Glacier as long as you can. I have tower three." They all nodded. "Oh hold on, there are some icewings that are against Glacier on this plan." Cirrus informed. "Ok change of plans, go rally any rebel icewings to distract Glacier." I said. "So how do we tell the good guys from the bad guys?" Roast asked. "If they're shooting ice at you they're bad." I said taking off. "Go." We all split into our assigned groups and went to take this thing down.


	12. It All Comes Crashing Down

**Here we go. Another chapter. The plot thickens, what will happen? Just comment and check out my other stories. Now here we go.**

* * *

 **Cirrus POV:**

I made my way as quick as I could fly to the icewing camp. _I need to get at least a few icewings on my side to get Glacier's attention off of the rest of us._ I finally got there and landed while sliding to a stop. "What's going on?" One icewing, supposedly the general. "My name is Cirrus, I'm guessing this is the resistance camp?" I asked. "That is true. Why do you ask?" He said. "I'm with a group called The Guardians. We're working to stop Glacier from using that thing. Are you with us?" I said. "The Resistance is with you, just tell us the mission." The general said.

 **Glacier POV:**

 _The time is almost upon us. We just need to wait for Chill and the others to get here._ I watched from the overhang that overlooked all of the work going on. All was well, but I had a bad feeling.

 **Earlier today**

My plan was all ready to go. I just needed Chill to get his butt over with his 'soldiers' who could somehow make this all happen. Then my daughter Snowfall came in without knocking. "Snowfall you know to knock before you enter a room when it's occupied. You even aren't supposed to be in here, now could you please wait till I clean this stuff up? Then we'll talk." She shook her head. "No, we talk now about the 'stuff' you needed to clean up." She said glaring. _She's glaring at me, her own mother and Queen._ "I will admit, I have snuck in here a few times. I don't think all the other tribes will like this." She said. "You've snuck in here before? You realize that's a violation and can result in lowering your place in the circle."

She only rolled her eyes. "Let's forget the circle system for a few minutes. I don't think your plan is as foolproof as you think it is. The tribes may..." I stopped her there, "This is for the benefit of our tribe, we have the smallest land out of all the tribes." Snowfall shook her head again. "Ever thought about the other tribes' benefits? Or what the other tribes will do when you do it? They'll retaliate, rebel, whatever you want to call it. I don't think it's a good idea. If I were Queen..." I just about snapped. "If you Were Queen You'd do the Same!" She growled. "Don't growl at me miss." She stopped me, "Or what, lower my place in the circle? Ug, I'm starting to see what Winter was talking about. This Circle System is so much more complicated than it needs to be." With that she stomped out, but stopped at the door. "Watch this plan backfire and I'll become Queen." Then she left.

 **Present time**

 _That argument still broke my heart. What if she's right? What if this is my downfall? Thinking I'm helping the tribe when in reality I'm giving a reason to start another war? I don't want that? All I want is what's best for the tribe. Maybe Snowfall is right. Wait a second. This wasn't my idea to begin with. This was all Chill's idea._ Some guards bromight me out of my thoughts. "Your highness, you cousin has arrived." I nodded, "Send him in." He left, and another icewing came in. "My dear cousin, nice to see you after so long." He greeted. "Save it Chill. Are we almost ready?" He smiled and nodded. "Then let's gather the supporters. It's time." I said, and some icewings entered. _So, here goes nothing._ "Welcome. I am proud to share that with this new device, the icewings shall be known as the most powerful tribe in Pyrrhia." No one moved. "Let's say the we knew that the skywings had some prisoners that they were about to execute, but you could stop it all, at the mere mention of a word and a location. Would you?" Only one stepped up. "Not if it was your device." She sneered. Then Chill gave a motion with his tail, that meant "kill". The guards were ready to stab them with their tails.

Then one icewing who was snow-white with purplish highlights took them down in a few swift movements. And held his icicle tail to Chill's throat. "Oh I'm sorry. Did I step on your moment?" When he spoke, I instantly recognized him. This was Cirrus, a rogue icewing. "Looks like I have the floor." He said.

 **Skyquake POV:**

This tower was so much bigger than it looked from a distance. "So how do we knock this thing down?" Sub asked. I blew fire on it. Nothing changed. "It's fire proof." I exclaimed. "Correction, it's animus touched. Let's head to the top." Sub said. We flew up there, and were greeted with icewings. They charged at us, but thanks to Submarine's animus powers, they were all thrown off with one wave of his claw. One dropped an odd spear. I looked at it. "This spear seems oddly relevant." I said. "Over here." Sub called. He pointed to a small hole in the center of the tower's top. I held the spearhead over it, they fit. "Coincidence?" I asked. "I think these spears are a sort of fail-safe." That was all I needed to hear. I then plunged the spear into the hole. There was a loud crack, but nothing happened. "Perhaps they're all connected, so we need all three to be stuck with these spears."

 **Nightwalker POV:**

Roast was busy taking down icewing guards up close while I shot from a distance. I fired an arrow at an icewing, whom fell off the tower. "That's all of them." Roast called. "Now let's knock this thing down." I said. I fired an explosive arrow right at the base of the tower, and not a scratch. "Well that's nice." Roast said. Then I heard Submarine's thoughts. _We need all three stuck with this spear in order to knock them down._ I looked around for a spear. "What are you looking for?" Roast asked. "An odd looking spear." I said still searching. "Like this one?" Roast asked holding a weird spear. "Yes. Go to the top, and plunge it into the hole." He nodded and flew up, and I followed. We reached the top, and Roast stuck the spear into the hole that fit it. There was a loud crack.

 **Resistance General POV:**

"Come on, move. We're all the support the Guardians have." I yelled. Then there was an explosion in one of the tents. Then another in the middle of a group. I looked through the smoke to see a pale scaled skywing walking this way, his face blank. We threw a small something, and it blew up another group. I threw a spear, but he blocked it and knocked me back. He threw some knives at some other soldiers, then stepped on top of me. He raised a knife, then plunged it into my neck. All I could see before I bled out was the skywing looking at one of the ice towers, which had another skywing fighting off some icewings. The pale skywing took off after the other, then I was gone.

 **Peril POV:**

I knocked down the last icewing. The burns wouldn't kill him, but the fall might. One had dropped an odd spear looking thing. I looked over to the other towers. There was a spear on the top of them. I had to get to the top. I noticed some icewings waiting down below. _Eh, I can run up the stairs._ I ran up the stairs trying not to get caught by icewings. It was too easy. Then I reached the top, but Ember was waiting, a serious expression on his face. "Please Ember, don't make me do this." I said. He stood his ground, I had to fight.

I ran at him. He threw a couple knives but I easily blocked them. Then it was a battle that may happen maybe only once in a lifetime. Peril, the once third most feared dragon in Pyrrhia, vs a fireless skywing who was a trained assassin. We both traded hits on each other. He brought out another knife and tried to stab me with it. I caught his wrist and he grabbed my other with the spear. We struggled to throw the other off. Eventually he really threw me. I landed on the lower level, dropping the spear.

He jumped down and took it. I got back up and tackled him down to the level below that. I got him into an arm lock, and he was trying to get out of my grasp, but I wasn't holding back any time soon. He nearly clawed the arm that was holding him, so I used my tail to keep it off. "Drop it." I commanded. Then there was a loud cracking sound and he yelled. "Drop it." I said again. Then he dropped the spear and passed out. I let go of him, grabbed the spear, and made my way back to the top. Turns out he got a good hit on my wing, so I had to climb. I was on the floor below the top when a throwing star sliced my left arm. I looked back, and Ember was back up, but not looking to good. He stumbled back to get a better shot, I wasn't going to the that happen. I jumped up to the top floor.

I was just about to put the spear in its place, but I wasn't fast enough. Just as I raised it, my stomach flared up in pain. I collapsed onto the ground. I looked down to see a knife lodged in me. I pulled it out, and I felt a small bit of blood dripping out of my mouth. With all the strength I had, I put the spear in, and a loud crack was heard. I looked over to the other Guardians. _Do it Sub, bring this thing down._ I saw them look a little saddened, but then the towers started to crumble. I watched as the icewings fled and the towers topple down. I heard a yell, and I turned in the direction of it. Ember was trapped under a huge column of ice. I made my way down next to him, and started to lift it. I felt a rush of adrenaline and with Ember's help, we raised the column up just enough for Ember to slip out. He got up and looked at me. "Ember you know me." I said, and his eyes filled with rage and he yelled, "No I don't!" He knocked me backwards but I got back up. "You are Ember, son of Kestrel and Soar." I said. "Shut Up!" He yelled slamming into me. I stayed up still. "I'm not ganna fight you Ember," I said relaxing my wings, "You're my brother." Then he tackled me to the ground and held me there. "You're my mission." He growled. Then he proceeded to continueously to punch me, leaving my face really pale. "Then finish it," I said. He stopped. "Cause I'm with you to, the end of the line." I finished. That line seemed to jog his memory.

 **Flashback Copper POV:**

It was night time. Me, mom and my sister were down by the river. My sister and I were playing in the water while mom watched. I decided to splash mom and she got a little annoyed, but she laughed as well. She picked me up. "You my little Ember, I will always be with you, till the end of the line. You're sister too." She said smiling. I tried to reach for her so I could be close. She understood and held me close to her chest. Then she put me down and tried to hug my sister, but right at the touch she jumped back. Sister looked saddened and confused. I figured out something. I hugged my mom again, then I went to hug my sister. Mom tried to stop me, but I was already hugging my sister. I think mom and my sister understood what I was doing. I was the only way they could touch. I would be what brought this family together. "You're name will be Peril." Mom said, then her highness came.

 **Present time Narrator POV:**

He looked at Peril, eyes filled with amazement and wonder. "Peril?" He asked. Then there was a crash, and Peril started to fall. She crashed into a lake, and sunk below the surface, unable to swim to safety. Her vision started to blur, but she could see enough that Ember had jumped in after her. He grabbed her by the wings without ripping them off, and dragged her to the shore. He layed her down in a comfortable position so she wouldn't wake up aching. Then Ember got to his claws, and walked away from the passed out form of his sister, mind still distraught of what happened.

 **Back in the Meeting room, Cirrus POV:**

I made sure Chill didn't make any moves on me or Glacier. I had a document in my bag that I brought out. "That's a Declaration of Peace, that takes at least two queens in order to work." Chill said coldly. "Don't worry help is coming." I said. I pointed to the horizon, and there were three red spots heading this way.

Eventually the red spots grew into three skywings. Queen Ruby to be exact. "I thought you were out of commission." Chill said. "You thought wrong then." Ruby said. "So Glacier, have you made a decision?" Ruby asked. "Yes I have." Glacier said shoving her way past Chill. Unbeknownst to us, Chill had a few tricks up his scales. He threw a throwing star at one icewing, then killed the other two. I tried to stop him, but he was quick and held a star in his talons. "Unless you want a two inch hole in your Sternum, I suggest you back off." Chill said smiling. Well, I had a few tricks too. I looked at Glacier will a look that said "Sorry". Then I 'sliced' Glacier's throat, and she fell to the ground.

Chill turned around, but was too late. Ruby then blasted Chill with a lot of fire. He fell to the ground, dead. We rushed over to Glacier. "Glacier." I said. No response. "Glacier?" I said again. Then she started to shuffle a little. She opened her eyes and grunted. "Ow, those really do sting." She whispered. "What happened?" Ruby asked. "I hit Glacier with a tweaked Rainwing dart. Short duration, but instant effects. Good for getting your enemy down just long enough to kill him or her." I explained. Then there was a series of crashes over the balcony. We looked over to see the three ice towers toppling over. Then I saw the rest of the Guardians flying to safety, but not Peril. They reached us and I asked, "Where's Peril?" No one talked. "Where's my daughter?" I asked more harshly. Then Nightwalker's ears twitched. "You found her?" He nodded and flew off, me giving chase.


	13. Coming Home

**And we're back with another chapter. So I've created a new story, it's called Darkness Rises. Go check it out, I think you'll like it. And check out my other stories as well. Leave a _comment_ about what you think, and so uh yeah, that's pretty much it. Let's get to it then. **

* * *

**Peril POV:**

I slowly opened my eyes. Then the pain came, not too bad, but it was there. I looked down and saw my stitched up stomach. _Ouch._ I looked to the side, and saw Turtle trying to doze off. "On your left." I muttered. He looked up and smiled. "Nice to see you awake." He said. I looked around, but saw no one else. "I thought there'd be more waiting for me?" I said, and Turtle face-taloned. "Oh, well to sum it up, Clay and I decided to come and help, and he's in the room next door." Turtle explained. My eyes widened when the memories returned. "What about Ember?" I asked, and Turtle shook his head. "He disappeared after he fished you out of the water. Along with the Rainwing, but the others are returning home. That's good news right?" I nodded, then tried to get up. I nearly fell off but Turtle caught me. He quickly got me to my claws and got his healing stone out. "Thanks." I said regaining my balance. "It's me that I'm worried about." Turtle said rubbing his claws with his stone. I chuckled a little. Then a skywing came in, but he wasn't any skywing. "Oh Peril, you're awake." He said hugging me. "At least you're ok, what about the others?" Soar let go of me and smiled. "They're fine. Here, let me help you to Clay."

Soar led me to Clay's room. I peered in and saw Clay, awake and eating away. "Clay!" I squealed running to him. He was startled and dropped his fruit. I hugged him, well more like squeezed him. "Peril, my injuries." He winced. I let go of him. "Oh sorry. I forgot this is a hospital." He laughed at that. "So how'd you wind up in here?" I asked. "Well, you can thank my sister." Clay responded, "My sister thought dead." My eyes widened. "Wow, we both have a supposed dead sibling that's a trained assassin." He smiled. "Well, one thing that brings us closer together." He said while pulling me into a kiss. Then someone cleared his throat. I groaned. I totally forgot my dad was standing there. "Think you could tell Ruby that we're awake?" I asked. "Oh right, I thought I was forgetting something."

"Well, you never answered my question." I said after Soar left. "Oh, well I a bruised rib cage, and a really bad headache." We both laughed. "So, can I meet her?" I asked. "Oh yes of course, just need a little help moving." He shuffled off of the bed and slung his wing over my shoulder. I partly carried him all the way to were his sister was. After a few stumbles and trips, we finally got to her room. "Let me first, she trusts me." Clay whispered. I nodded and let go of him. He slowly opened the door, and looked in. Then he came out. "Ok she's asleep, so be quiet." I nodded and we crept inside.

Clay slowly closed the door. And quietly walked over to a mudwing almost the same size as Clay, but obviously a little smaller, her being female. He nudged her shoulder. "Crane." She didn't move. "Crane get up." He asked a little more loudly. After a second, she started to move. She groaned a little and slowly opened her eyes. "Morning sis." Clay said with a smile. Then her eyes widened. "Clay!" She said jumping onto him. "Oh my moons, I thought I'd never get to see my Bigwings." He laughed. Then she noticed me. "Uh, Clay. Why is fire-scales here?" She asked. "Oh right. Crane, meet my girlfriend. Peril." She waved, but was a little concerned. "She's your girlfriend?" Crane asked like it was a bad thing. "Yes, and I love her very much." Clay said walking over. "Clay wait!" Crane yelled. But Clay put his wing around me anyway. "How are you? You know, not burning into ashes?" Crane asked stunned. "Oh, my egg was a red one, meaning my scales are fireproof. So I can cuddle Peril as much as I want." Clay explained while cuddling me. I smiled. "It's true, plus he's the whole reason I am who I am today. Before he came along, I was a killer. A merciless, fire-scaled killer." I said looking down. Crane wanted to but her wing on my shoulder, but she couldn't. "Hey, I feel ya. I've killed so many dragons I've lost count. So we both relate. We're both known killers and we love Clay." Clay then grabbed Crane and pulled us both into a huge hug. "Thanks Clay, I needed that." I said. "You're welcome." Clay said with a bit of humor in his voice.

"Hey I just realized. The rest of your siblings don't know your alive." I exclaimed. "You're right. So, I guess we'll see each other in a bit?" Clay asked. "Obviously. Now go have fun." I said shooing them out. They laughed and then flew off to their home. I was walking to my room when Ruby crossed my path. "Oh Peril, already up and about. I didn't expect you to be awake till tonight." I nodded. "I had people to see and not worry them." I responded. "Oh, and turns out Cliff didn't want to go to Jafe Mountain just yet, so I had Skystrike go in his place. So far her letters say she loves it there." Ruby said. Then Cliff suddenly jumped on Ruby's head. "Hey Peril. Are you ok? I hear you got hurt." _Cliff, still the little ball of fun and happiness._ "I'm fine Cliff. It's just a little scratch. Right?" I made a small movement that said, "he doesn't need to know.' "Yes, just a scratch." Ruby assured. "Hope you get better. I no like scratches." Cliff said. "I'll see you later." I said waving. "Bye!" I heard Cliff call behind me. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

When I got to my room, I was surprised by what I saw. Ember, right there on my balcony. He must not have expected me back yet, cause he turned in surprise. He dropped a scroll and leaped off the balcony. I rushed over to see where he went, but he was gone from sight. I looked at the scroll. Thankfully it was open so I didn't need to asked someone to do it for me. It read:

 _Peril,_

 _I know that you know that I'm your brother. I know you're my sister. But I'm still having a hard time believing it. My memories are tripping over each other and I can't think straight. It'd probably be best that you don't follow me. Not that I don't care for you are anything, I just need time to get my mind under control. If you still want to find me, you'll know where. I just don't want trouble._

 _Love, Copper/Ember_

I say there for a few minutes, pondering what I read. "He needs help, that's what he needs." I whispered to myself. "Don't worry Ember, I will find you. And I'll bring you home." I said with a single tear running into my face and turned into steam.

 **Clay POV:**

I flew on to the swamp to where my sibs were, along with Crane. Along the way we played a little bit, like a shoving each other, or seeing who could glide longer. She won, but I was better at strength. The small village of mud huts appeared ahead of us. We both had a race to see who was faster. I was in front, but I turned my head to see where she was. Behind me, but not far off. I turned back forward, but my landing zone was blocked by Reed and Pheasant. "Look out!" I called right before I crashed into them. We had an ok landing, until Crane crashed into us and we all fell down. We were all laughing.

"It's nice to see you again." Reed said hugging me. "Same here Reed." I looked over and saw Sora and Umber here as well. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked running over to hug them. "Well, we made our way back here, and it just so happens that Queen Moorhen was here." Sora started. "Wait, she was here? She didn't throw you in prison or something?" I asked. Umber then said, "Well she was actually looking for us, and apparently we caught her in one of her happy days, so she let us go with a warning." I smiled. "Man this has to be the best day ever." Then Pheasant asked, "Hey Clay, is this your girlfriend?" I turned and she was pointing to Crane. I laughed, "Oh moons no." They rest were all confused. "Then why was she with you half the way here?" Marsh asked. "Well guys, I'd like to Reintroduc, our sister, Crane."

Then they recognized her. "Crane!" They all screamed as they piled on top of us. We all laughed. "I knew you were still around. I just knew it!" Pheasant said happily. "The whole group back together." Crane said. "Oh yeah, turns out Clay was out Bigwings all along, but since he was taken for the prophecy, I took the role." Reed added. "I thought you look quite big." Crane said jokingly. "I think this calls for a mud bath?" I said. Then we all jumped into the nearest, muddiest spot we could find. "This is what we need every day." Sora said sighing happily.

"Well, you guys would say that, but there's still Peril for me." I said. They all looked at me weird. "Who's Peril?" Reed asked. "Wait wait wait, you're not talking about the Psychotic fire-scaled killing skywing that was at Jade Mountain right?" Umber asked. I looked down. "Yep, that's the one." Crane got up. "How about a wager?" The others got up and looked at her. "I saw that you guys have to meet her, and actually have a nice chat with her, without mentioning one thing about her scales or her being a killer." Crane said with a smile. "And if we don't manage to?" Marsh asked a little nervous. I decided to step in, "You have to spend the whole rest of that day with her." All of them looked at me wide eyed. "Bro that's perfect ." Crane said punching my shoulder. "Now that's a punishment. I love you even more now." I smiled. "What can I say, I know how to make things work out. Think of it as a bonding exercise." We all agreed and went back to relaxing in the mud.

 **Preyhunter POV:**

I was on my way to the rain forest. So apparently the nightwings excepted Glory as their Queen. I didn't have any family, but I had some friends. Not many, but some. When I think about it, they're kinda like those siblings you never had. I kept getting hit by branches and vines. After a few minutes of hitting objects, I finally got to the nightwing village. Wasn't as great as it should be, but then again it's a work-in-progress. I landed at the front gate, no was stopped by some guards. "State you're name." One said. "Preyhunter." I said casually. The other looked at a list of some sort. "You're not one of the nightwings here." He said. "I was presumed dead, but I'm back now." I explained. They believed me and let me in. There was only two real friends that I had; Feirceteeth and Strongwings.

I looked around for a bit. Some nightwings gave me a look of disbelief. Some whispered, "Is that Preyhunter?" And others said," I thought he was dead." I just continued walking. It took me a while before I finally found them. They were just dozing off in the sun. "Hey guys, how's it going?" I asked them. As usual, Feirceteeth grumbled. "What now?" She said angrily. But her expression went from anger to perplexed. "Preyhunter? I thought you were dead?" She asked. And that alarmed Strongwings. "Preyhunter?" He asked getting up. "Yep, it's me. Not so dead after all." I said half smiling. Feirceteeth smiled, "Welcome back. And besides the constant rainwings flying around, this place is so much better than the volcano." I nodded and we just plopped back onto the ground.

 **Qibli POV:**

I was relaxing in the Jade Winglet cave. Winter and Moon were hanging out somewhere. Kinkajou was wherever. Me, just chilling in my room, writing away in a scroll about our adventure. "Hey Q, what's up?" Said a voice all to familiar. "Well, took you long enough. What held ya back Rattlesnake?" I said, adding no feeling whatsoever. "Oh many things, but over the course of being an assassin, I've learn a few things." He said getting closer. I raised my tail just in case. "Really, like what? Killing, think you got that down long ago." I retorted. "Oh come on Q, I've learned to respect others. Even how to make others feel like they belong, but of course I'm still me." He said. He came closer. "Listen Qibli, I just want to say," he was right in front of me. "I'm sorry. For all the times I've ever hurt you. I was a bad brother." He looked away. "Would you forgive me?" I only looked at him in disbelief. "Of course I will." I said putting a wing on his shoulder. "I actually, in my deepest dreams, hoped that some day that at least one of you would come around." He looked at me. "Thank you. Now if you won't mind, I'll go see the others?" I smiled. "Go ahead. They need to know." He waved and I waved back. "And tell them about me ok." I called. "Doubt they'll like it, but ok." Rattlesnake called back.


	14. Recruits

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I'm just really busy with school and stuff. But anyways, leave a comment, and check out my other stories. Also, I have a Wattpad now. My story is called: The War No One Knew. This also contains characters from that, and some spoilers. So yeah, check that out, you'll love it, and now, let's get to the story.**

* * *

 **A couple months later. Peril POV:**

 _Well another day of training._ I went to the kitchen and grabbed a quick something to eat for breakfast. I then flew to the spot where my soldiers were supposed to meet. I landed on the ground, but saw no one here. "I'll determine what punishment they'll receive." I said to myself. I first saw Cloudburst and two others come flying down. "Where's the other two?" I asked. "Rose is helping Queen Ruby, I don't know where Flameburst is." Cloudburst said. "So, where where you yesterday?" Redscale asked. "Well, I was actually off with another team to stop some assassins." I explained. "Huh? Which team?" Sunstreaker asked. "The one you don't need to know about." I said just as Rose and Redscale came flying in. "Alright. Now let's get started." I said.

So after a few hours of training them, we were all tired out. "All right guys, that's it for today, get some rest." I said dismissing them. "Captain Peril, her highness would like to see you." A messenger requested. "All be there." _Welp, relaxing will have to wait._ I flew to the palace and was greeted by the guards, which I nodded and smiled. _It feels nice to have everyone know you in a good way after years of being scorned and hated on._ I got to the palace room, where Queen Ruby, Cliff, and six unusual dragons stood. Cliff was singing keeping the dragons entertained, which has improved a lot, and Ruby was watching and smiling. "Your highness, you called?" I said making myself known. Cliff stopped singing and flew over to hug me. And the other dragons looked over. "So, who might these be? Much less what tribe?" I asked as polity as I could.

"Well, Peril, they're becoming part of the Guardians team. Meet the new recruits." Ruby said. One black, skinny nightwing-looking dragon covered with scars, maybe more than Burn, came up first. "Well nice to meet you ma'm. I'm Shadowblade of the Shadewings." he said holding his claw out for a shake. "I have fire scales, sorry." I said. "Oh you won't burn me, you're good." he said. I went to shake his claw, but instead mine went right through his. "Oops, got ya. And yes you would burn me." he said holding up his claw, which looked like a shadow. Then he sunk into a shadow in the ground, and came up through another one by the other dragons. "Interesting." I said.

He laughed, "That's not the best part. I'm an animus and I have these." then he took out some weird metal objects. "Um?" was all I could get out before a really loud and unusual noise came from them startling me. There were eight of those until they stopped, and he dropped his objects. "They're called guns, and they shot small spear like plasma bolts that could kill someone in one shot." he said. "Comforting." I said. Then a purple dragon with white dots all over with a star-shaped head came up. "Hi, I'm Nebula." she said. "I'm a starwing. And I was an arena master." I smiled saying hi to her. "And I'm Razer the Spearwing, Queen Swelter's brother, and my quiet fiend who can't talk here is Rocky the jewelwing." Razer said, and Rocky nodded. Razer had grey metal scales and black stripes running down his back and his wings. Rocky was a perfect ruby, literally. His scales were rubies. "And I'm Theif the bladewing." said the dragon whose scales moved around to try and match mine. "And My name is Giga-Joule, but Joule for short, and I'm in charge." a seriously spiny dragon with four wings and was dark blue.

"Well, these are the new recruits." Ruby said. "Well hang on, I need to see them in action first, we can't just invite anyone." I said. "Come on, there's a training ground just a little ways over here." I lead them to the training ground, with was filled it test dummies, spears, and other things. I never really bothered coming here because of my fire-scales. "Well, I guess we could get started. Shadow, you're up." I called. he chuckled and then disappeared into the ground. He then rose up behind a dummy, and shot it's head off. Then he charged in, tossing a couple dummies, shooting a bunch of others. With every few shots he just dropped his guns, and pulled out new ones. Then when he threw a set onto the ground, a bunch of shadows started to form around, him. He laughed, almost evilly, then the shadows spread out all over the ground, and a serious amount of plasma fire coming from his general spot, to all over the training ground, I actually raised a wing up so I wouldn't get hit. But it ended as soon as it started. I peeked back over to see all the dummies demolished, and a dizzy Shadowblade. "Are you ok?" I asked. "Yeah totally, I'm just not used to using this very much, makes me dizzy, seeing as I spin around at least six times when doing it." he said trotting back into the line.

"All right then, Razer you're up." I said. He immediately leaped into the air, and released an astonishing amount of fire. Much more than any skywing could produce in one blast. Then he landed with a very load crack. Then he diced a dummy with his claws, and tail. Then he sat still and said, "Fire at me." I was taken back. "Excuse me?" I asked. "Bow some fire at me." he said. "I don't wish to hurt you." I said wondering why he asked for me to blow fire at him. "Trust me, I'll be fine." he said. "Ok, if you insist." I said getting ready. I took a deep breath, then let loose my fire. I blew a lot more than I wished for, and I couldn't see Razer. I finished my volley, and he was there perfectly fine. "See, I'd be fine." he said taking his place in line. "All right then. Rocky."

He stepped up, and then viciously attacked some of the dummies, in ways I've never even considered using. He threw some dummies others, and his fire seemed to make my fire look like a dragonet's. "Well, that was interesting. I guess Thief." He smiled as he stood in the middle of the grounds. Then his scales seemed to mive and form into a sword and a shield. He let out a battle cry, and attacked the dummies. His scales were seriously sharp, and seemed to carry the strength of metal. His 'sword', cut through the dummies easily as a spear would to a real dragon. And his 'shield', he seemed to use it both defensively and offensively. A shield and a face smacker, seems like a good combination. "Ok, very impressive. So Nebula." she shyly walked out into the middle of the ground. Then her face suddenly went from shy to fierce, and she lunged at the dummies. she seemed to be skilled in claw to claw combat, then I didn't notice the small cylinders she held. They seemed to give an electric jolt and knock out enemies.

"Ok, So lastly, Joule." She jumped into the middle with a smile, almost playful. Then she shot a lightning bolt at the ground, which seemed to bounce and hit three test dummies at once. Then she launched into the air, four wings beating against the wind. Then she flew in quick circles, and then let loose many bolts of lightning hitting the remaining ten dummies. The gracefully landed and looked like nothing ever happened. "Well done you guys. I'm quick perplexed at what you six are capable of. Perhaps with a bit more training, we could be so much more. Imagine saving all of Pyrrhia one day." I congratulated. "Pleasure's all ours, Captain." Joule said. "Dismissed until further notice." I said. _I can just see the look on Clay's face right now._ _What will he think of them though?_

Then as if he read my mind, behind me he said, "I think they're going to help a lot of dragons one day." I turned to see him smiling. He hugged me, and said, "So, new recruits huh?" I smiled and hugged him back. "Yep, extra practices now. And why are you here? Shouldn't you be at Jade Mountain?" I asked. "I've talked with the others, and we all agreed that I could swing my and visit every two weeks. Only to see you my hero." he joked. "Oh stop Clay, you're making me blush." I said. We both laughed together and spent the next few hours with each other.

 **? POV:**

I observed the newcomers from afar. _They were most defiantly not from Pyrrhia. I hid in the shadows away from sight, I could see them, but they can't see me. I have a lot of patience when it comes to a target. Yes, the new guys and girls will be a problem, but I can manage. All I need to do is get to her, then I can fulfill my plan. I just need to wait for the right time though._ "I will get you. One way or another." I whispered to myself. I saw them leave, and a mudwing came up to the one called Peril. _He'll be the most difficult to get past, but able whatsoever. He's nothing compared to me. I just need patience, until the time is right._ I smiled, and slowly crept away from my hiding spot. "Oh yes, I will fulfill my mission, even if it means having to kill someone."


End file.
